


Sang de Gangrène

by ericna_catangels87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Falling In Love, Family Feels, In love Abraxas, Incest, Multi, Politician Tom Riddle, Possessive Tom Riddle, Rewrite, Young Tom Riddle
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericna_catangels87/pseuds/ericna_catangels87
Summary: Un jour, Tom Riddle apprend sa descendance magique, il est l'héritier du grand et puissant Salazar Serpentard en personne! Il se donne alors pour mission de trouver les membres de sa famille restante, magique et moldu, afin de se venger. De se venger de leur abandon. Mais à la place de la famille sanguinaire, froide et folle qu'il pensait trouver, il fait une autre rencontre. Un homme, jeune, très jeune, qui l'accueille et lui dit tout sourire qu'il est son frère. Un jeune homme étrange, bizarre, mais qui l'accepte. Et ce jeune homme, ce frère tombé du ciel, c'est tout ce que Tom voulait. Il à une famille maintenant.Est-ce qu'une famille, aussi tordue et malsaine soit-elle, changeras quelque chose et éviteras au monde sorcier un conflit terrible? Ou ce qu'il y a de plus pourri en un être puissant l'emporteras quand même?
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy/Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle / Personnage original
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Une rencontre.

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin, mais dans quoi je me lance encore...Dans un projet beaucoup, beaucoup plus ambitieux que la dernière petite fanfiction que j'ai pu vous proposer il y a peu! Souhaitez moi bonne chance!   
> Avant de vous souhaiter une excellente lecture, j'aimerais vous prévenir avec les avertissements d'usage: cette fanfiction risque d'être dure. Elle va évoquer une relation incestueuse, des viols, de la violence, de la manipulation psychologique, de l'abus physique... Bref: ne lisez pas cette fanfiction si vous êtes sensibles à ce genre de sujets. Les chapitres les plus violents seront bien entendus signalés, mais globalement, les avertissements sont bon pour tout ce travail. Protégez-vous, prenez-soin de vous, c'est important. 
> 
> Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture de ce premier chapitre!

Tom ferma le livre qu’il lisait et passa une main sur ses yeux fatigués. Combien de livres avait-il lus sur les familles de Sang-Purs, depuis septembre? Des dizaines? Plutôt des centaines. Des centaines de livres épais pour essayer de retrouver une trace de sa famille, d’abord avec le patronyme de son père, Jedusor, pour enfin se tourner vers son nom de famille maternel, Gaunt, quand lesdites recherches n’avaient rien données d’intéressant. 

Et pour ce qui était des informations intéressantes concernant les Gaunt, on pouvait dire qu’elles étaient intéressantes. Tom avait appris presque toute sa généalogie par coeur, épluchant encore et encore les noms, prénoms, dates et vies de ses ancêtres, relisant encore et encore certains ouvrages, comme pour s’imprégner autant que possible de l’histoire de sa famille. Des descendants plus prestigieux qu’il n’aurait jamais osé en rêvait quand il était enfant et que le soir, pour s’endormir, il se plaisait à imaginer que ses parents viendraient le chercher pour l’emmener vivre dans un beau château. 

Ces temps de rêveries enfantines étaient terminées, et Tom pouvait fièrement penser qu’il descendait du grand Salazar Serpentard. Pas étonnant que le Choixpeau n’est pas hésité plus d’une demi-seconde avant de le placer dans la maison de Serpentard. C’était sa place légitime après tout. 

Mais maintenant, Tom ne voulait plus se contenter de la simple lecture, des histoires racontées dans les livres. Il voulait une confrontation. Mieux, il voulait des excuses et une reconnaissance pleine et entière. Bien entendu, cela ne pouvait pas venir de sa mère, puisque l’idiote était morte en lui donnant naissance. Dire qu’elle était une sorcière, une descendante de Serpentard et qu’elle était morte en donnant la vie à un bébé! C’était déprimant. Et ça dégoûtait Tom. Mais pas autant que la pensée de son père, Moldu, vivant et heureux dans son coin, pendant que Tom devait supporter une vie d’orphelin. Pour lui aussi, Tom prévoyait quelques petites choses. Mais pas tout de suite. 

Tom n’était pas un adolescent particulièrement impulsif, mais il devait admettre une chose: la rancoeur qu’il y avait en lui, dirigée contre son géniteur, avait failli avoir raison de lui. Quand, au détour d’un raisonnement, il avait compris qui était cet homme, et surtout ce qu’il avait fait (ou plutôt n’avais pas fait), pour son fils, son propre enfant, son héritier… Tom avait eu une envie de meurtre plus forte et plus soudaine que tout ce qu’il aurait cru possible. Il avait eu envie de se retrouver immédiatement devant cet homme, pour le voir à genoux devant lui, le suppliant de le pardonner. Il voulait l’entendre implorer, l’entendre dire qu’il regrettait mille fois d’avoir abandonné sa mère et l’enfant, qu’il voulait se rattraper. Juste pour le supprimer de cette existence. Doux rêve.    
Mais Tom s’était calmé. À grand peine (Abraxas lui avait juré qu’il avait un air tellement sombre qu’il aurait fait peur à un Détraqueur), mais il s’était calmé. Et un autre plan, plus “raisonnable” s’était formé dans son esprit. D’abord, en tout premier lieu, il se devait de rencontrer sa famille sorcière. C’était le plus important, et tout ce qui comptait véritablement à ses yeux: être reconnu par la branche magique de son arbre généalogique. 

Un bruit dans la bibliothèque silencieuse sorti Tom de ses pensées et il jeta un coup d’oeil indifférent sur le côté, ce qui lui permis de voir Abraxas Malfoy le rejoindre, après avoir adressé un signe de tête poli à la bibliothécaire. Il le regarda s’asseoir à côté de lui, aussi près que possible, comme toujours. Merlin, cet individu avait vraiment besoin de comprendre la notion d’espace personnel. 

“-Alors Jedusor, les choses avancent?demanda le jeune Malfoy à voix basse, en désignant du menton le livre qui reposait devant Tom

-Les choses ne t’ont pas attendue pour ça, Malfoy.répondit Tom en fermant le dit livre. J’ai trouvé les informations que je cherche depuis un bon mois déjà. 

-Pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas dit alors? Je te voyais toujours dans des livres! 

-Parce que j’étais occupé à approfondir ce que j’avais trouvé.   
-Et qu’est-ce que tu as trouvé? 

-Que je descends de la famille Gaunt, dernier héritiers de Salazar Serpentard.”

Tom vit avec satisfaction la mâchoire de son “ami” se décrocher littéralement, tandis qu’il le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Il aimait ses petits effets, et Abraxas était diablement facile à impressionner! 

“-Je...Tu...Vraiment?

-Est-ce que j’ai l’air de plaisanter, Malfoy? Et je suis un peu vexé de te voir si surpris. 

-Je...Je ne suis pas vraiment surpris, enfin il était évident que tu descendais d’une grande famille de sang-pur, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement bien sûr! Mais...Mais de Serpentard lui-même c’est…

-Ce n’est pas si surprenant que ça quand tu prend la peine de réfléchir là-dessus plus de cinq petites minutes.

-Hum..Oui..Je...Bien sûr, je...J’aurais dû m’en douter moi-même. Je, je suis heureux pour toi Jedusor, je sais que la connaissance de tes racines est très importante pour toi. 

-Merci, Malfoy. 

-Alors...Que comptes-tu faire maintenant? Du peu que je sais, les Gaunt ne sont guère nombreux de nos jours…

-Ils ne seraient plus que deux, d’après mes recherches. Trois bien entendu si l’on m’y rajoute. Les deux derniers seraient, en toute logique, Morfin Gaunt et Elvis Gaunt. 

-Oh? 

-Oui. 

-Et comment tu as eu leur nom? 

-Difficilement, puisque rare sont les livres d’arbres généalogiques qui se mettent à jour seuls. J’ai une idée de ma filiation avec eux, mais avant de t’en dire plus, je veux m’en assurer.   
-T’en assurer? 

-Oui. Je compte me rendre dans la demeure familiale des Gaunt très prochainement. Quelques contacts m’ont aidés à trouver leur adresse.

-Et par contact, je suppose le professeur Slughorn?”

Tom adressa un regard sévère à Abraxas qui se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux, en marmonnant un “désolé, cela ne me regarde pas”. Ces rappels à l’ordre devenaient de plus en plus fréquent. Insupportable. Mais après tout, Tom pouvait lui tolérer une certaine liberté de parole, puisqu’Abraxas était son soutien le plus indicible à Poudlard. Il pouvait lui laissé croire à certains privilèges. 

“-Tu supposes bien, Malfoy.continua-il d’un ton égal. Notre cher directeur de Maison à été ravi de m’aider dans cette tâche, bien qu’il m'est conseillé de ne pas m’y rendre. J’ai cru comprendre que les Gaunt n’ont pas une excellente réputation. Tu pourrais peut-être m’en dire plus?

-Heu...D’après ce que m’as dit mon père, ils ont perdu presque toute leur fortune, à force de dépenses, et n’avons pas vu leurs membres à Poudlard depuis un moment. Paraît-il aussi qu’ils ont une magie assez...violente. Mais je n’en sais pas plus.”

Des nouvelles pas spécialement agréable, mais soit. Tom hocha la tête pour démontrer qu’il avait compris. Violent et pauvre ou pas, il n’en avait que faire. Et si son plan fonctionnait comme il le voulait, et il n’y avait pas de raison que ce ne soit pas le cas, sa famille ne resterait pas pauvre bien longtemps. Hors de question qu’il reste toute sa vie à la charité de Poudlard. 

“-Merci pour ces informations complémentaires, Malfoy. Cela ne change pas mes plans pour autant, je vais m’y rendre, et dès le prochain week-end à Pré-au-lard.”

Il entendit Abraxas déglutir bruyamment et lui poser une main sur l’épaule, plus fort que nécessaire,et dire “Je t’accompagne”. Oh que non. 

“-Non. 

-Jedusor, j’insiste. Si la moitié de ce que l’on dit est vrai, t-

-Douterais-tu de mes capacités à me défendre, Malfoy? 

-Non...Non, évidemment que non! Je sais que toi plus qu’un autre est capable de se défendre seul m-

-Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je m’encombrerais de ta présence. 

Jedusor, s’il-te-plaît. Les Gaunt sont assez..extrêmes, bien plus que les autres Sang-Pur, en ce qui concerne les Moldus et les Sa-les Nés de Moldu. S’ils connaissent ta filiation ou que tu la leur apprend, tu pourrais être vraiment en danger. Même toi, tu pourrais être submergé. 

-Et tu crois que tu ferais une différence réelle? 

-Si je peux seulement te permettre d’en réchappé en vie, alors je me considérerais comme utile.”

Tom retint un ricanement tandis qu’il sortait de la bibliothèque, Abraxas derrière lui. Une déclaration de protection. Abraxas pouvait être tellement mélo-dramatique quand il le voulait! Il aurait tout aussi pu bien dire “Je donnerais ma vie pour toi”. Tom réfléchit quelques secondes. Après tout, il avait raison. Face à deux mages noirs en colère, Tom pouvait avoir...certaines difficultés. Surtout que, n’ayant que quinze ans, il ne connaissait pas la moitié de la panoplie de sortilèges du parfait petit magicien noir. Un appât, ou une diversion, serait toujours bienvenue. Vendu! 

“-Très bien Malfoy.dit-il d’un ton parfaitement neutre. Tu m’accompagneras.

-Merci Jedusor. Je suis rassuré. Et je suis vraiment honoré que tu me fasses confiance.”

Tom ne répondit pas et se contenta de siffler le mot de passe pour entrer dans la salle commune des Serpentard. 

  
  


Tom regarda autour de lui, tandis qu’Abraxas déposait leur portoloin (une bouilloire pleine de rouille) (Slughorn n’aurait pas pu trouver quelque chose de mieux, sérieusement?) dans un buisson près du chemin. Si on ne regardait pas trop du côté du village moldu qui s’étendait au loin, la campagne entourant Little Hangleton et Great Hangleton était assez agréable. Au moins, c’était vert et silencieux, apparemment très loin de la guerre moldue qui se déroulait à cette même période. Tant mieux d’un côté. Tom n’avait pas envie de devoir zigzaguait entre des bombes pendant qu’il se rendait dans la demeure familiale. Il roula des épaules et réajusta sa cape avant de se mettre en route, suivant le chemin de terre, Abraxas Malfoy sur ses talons, silencieux. Très bien. Tom avait en horreur les bavardages inutiles et, en ce moment même, trop de questions tournaient dans sa tête.    
Ils sortirent de la route, et attirèrent bientôt devant une masure décrépie, couverte de lierre des fondations jusqu’au toit, entourée d’un jardin rempli de mauvaises herbes. Pas très accueillant. Tom fronça le nez mais continua d’avancer, jetant un coup aux fenêtres, où il ne parvenait pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit.

“-On ne dirait pas que cet endroit est habité.fit soudain Abraxas à voix basse

-Effectivement.répondit Tom en continuant d’avancer

-Peut-être qu’ils ont déménagés?

-Pour aller où?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je ne pense pas que quelqu’un habite ici, Jedusor. 

-Alors ils ne verront sans doute pas d’inconvénient à ce que je jette un coup d’oeil à l’intérieur.”

Avant qu’Abraxas ne puisse protester de nouveau, Tom fit tourner la poignée de la porte. Celle-ci s’ouvrit, après une brève résistance qu’un coup de pied régla, donnant sur un couloir sombre. Les deux adolescents entrèrent, les mains sur leur étuis à baguettes. Tout était effectivement assez vide, mis à part quelques meubles, mais c’était également étrangement propre. De l’avis de Tom, cela ne ressemblait pas à une maison abandonnée. C’était plus comme si quelqu’un venait tout juste de s’y installer et n’avait pas encore eu le temps de mettre toutes ses affaires et de s’occuper de la décoration. Au bout du couloir se trouvait un arc, qui devait donner sur le salon. Tom y entra, Abraxas à ses côtés. Même tableau ici, des meubles ici et là, aucun objet personnels, une odeur de propre dans l’air...Et un cri interrompant le silence. Tom sursauta et se tourna du côté de Malfoy qui pointait sa baguette dans un angle de la pièce, vers un canapé d’angle. Quelqu’un se trouvait sur le canapé d’angle. 

Tom porta la main à sa baguette aussi et s’avança. L’inconnu n’avait fait aucun bruit, émis aucun son à leur entrée bruyante. Et pourtant, on ne pouvait pas nier qu’il savait qu’ils étaient là, puisqu’il les regardé droit dans les yeux. Tom le regarda en détail. C’était un jeune homme très jeune, il ne devait certainement pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Il semblait assez grand, très mince, avec de très longues jambes qui étaient étalées sur le canapé où il reposait. Son teint était aussi pâle que celui de Tom, mais il lui donnait un air assez maladif, qu'accentuer ses cheveux châtains, assez longs pour glisser le long de ses épaules. Il avait des yeux noirs, très cernés. Et ils semblaient pâles. Aussi paradoxales que cela puisse paraître. Il faisait penser à Tom à ces vieillards qui ont des cheveux noirs devenus ternes par le grisaillement et les cheveux blancs. 

L’autre détail qui attirait Tom, c’était leur ressemblance. Ils n’étaient pas exactement pareil, mais quelques petites choses les rassemblés. Les mêmes mains aux longs doigts pâles et minces. La même bouche un peu pincée et marquée. La même mâchoire fine. Même la forme de leurs yeux était semblable. Pour Tom, ces détails faisaient toute la différence: ils confirmés qu’ils étaient de la même famille. Et pour le reste, Tom ne pouvait que supposer qu’il avait pris de son père. 

Comme l’inconnu ne semblait pas se décider à parler le premier et que la tension commençait à se faire pesante, Tom s’éclaircit la gorge.

“-Désolé d’être entré si brutalement, je n’étais pas sûr qu’il y avait encore des gens ici. Mon ami et moi-même ne sommes pas venus chercher querelle bien entendu. Je suis à la recherche des derniers membres de ma famille, je suis Tom Marvolo Jedusor Gaunt. Êtes-vous mon oncle, Morfin Gaunt?”

Abraxas avala sa salive en lui jetant un coup d’oeil interrogatif et l’homme sur le canapé étira ses lèvres en un sourire fin. Il décroisa ses longues jambes et se redressa, pour leur faire pleinement face, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux en se penchant vers eux. 

“-Alors enchanté de te connaître, Tom, fit-il d’une voix étrangement rauque et vacillante en le regardant droit dans les yeux. À mon tour de me présenter alors...Je ne suis pas Morfin Gaunt.Je m’appelle William. William Smith, ou plutôt William Gaunt anciennement Smith. Je ne suis pas ton oncle. Mais si Morfin Gaunt est ton oncle, je vois qui tu es. Moi, je suis ton frère.”

La déclaration tomba dans un silence de plomb. Tom cligna des yeux. Avait-il mal entendu? Bien sûr qu’il avait mal entendu. 

“-Jedusor n’a pas de frère.répliqua Abraxas avant que Tom est pu ouvrir la bouche, d’un ton tranchant. Vous mentez. Il est le dernier des Gaunt pour le moment et vous, vous êtes un intrus. 

-Tais-toi, Malfoy.répliqua sèchement Tom en lui jetant un regard noir. Désolé, reprit-il de son habituel ton poli et suave quand il s’adressait à un adulte étranger. Mon ami est juste...surpris, et moi aussi. Je pense néanmoins que vous faites erreur sur la personne. Vous ne pouvez pas être mon frère. 

-Ta mère est bien Merope Gaunt?demanda William, toujours de sa voix inhabituelle en tournant son oeil vers Abraxas 

-Oui. Et je suis le seul enfant qu’elle a eu, elle est morte en me donnant naissance. 

-Désolé de te l’apprendre, mais tu n’es pas le premier enfant qu’elle a accouché. 

-Et comment vous pourriez le savoir?cracha Abraxas”

William émit un petit sifflement qui eu pour effet de faire se raidir Abraxas, qui s’éloigna d’un pas. L’air satisfait, William détourna son regard de sa personne et fixa le vide, avec un léger sourire sur le visage. 

“- Je sais bien plus de choses que tu ne peux en deviner, mini-sorcier.dit-il d’un ton doux. Et puisque vous êtes tous les deux avides de réponses, je vais vous dire. Je suis né en 1921, et ma mère se nommait Merope Gaunt, fille de Elvis Gaunt, sœur de Morfin Gaunt. Je crois que ton père à toi est un Jedusor, puisque c’est ton nom de famille. Sans doute Tom Jedusor. C’est drôle, vous avez le même nom. Pauvre maman, elle était sentimentale. Elle devait t’aimer, toi. Tu l’auras compris, nous n’avons pas le même père. Nous sommes demi-frères. 

-Qui est votre père?demanda Tom dans un souffle, sans savoir s’il avait vraiment envie de le savoir”

Le regard du dénommé William se fit plus lointain, son sourire s'élargit encore un peu, lui donnant un air surnaturel. Il siffla. 

“-Mon père s’appelait Morfin. Morfin Gaunt.”

Abraxas poussa une exclamation où se mêlait la surprise et le dégoût, tandis que Tom sentait ses entrailles se rétracter dans son ventre. 


	2. Une histoire familiale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien. Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour le second chapitre de cette histoire, un chapitre qui seras peut-être un peu plus court que ce à quoi je vous ai habitué. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même!   
> Avant de vous laisser avec le chapitre, je me dois de vous avertir: ce chapitre va aborder, sans détails, des questions de viols, d'abus et d'inceste. Ne lisez pas si vous êtes sensibles à cela.   
> Je vous laisse avec le chapitre!

Un silence de mort suivi la déclaration de William. Tom avala sa salive et se força à garder un regard parfaitement droit, s’attendant à ce que le jeune homme en face de lui se mette à rire et avoue sa plaisanterie. Mais non. A ses côtés, Abraxas semblait retenir à grand peine une nausée. 

William gloussa doucement et leva ses yeux au plafond, d’un air songeur.

“-J’imagine que tu n’avais aucune idée de mon existence.dit-il doucement

-En...effet.admit Tom d’un ton égal, remerciant en pensée sa voix de ne pas trahir son malaise . Et, pardon si c’est irrespectueux mais je trouve votre dernière affirmation assez...difficile à croire.

-Carrément dégoûtante oui, souffla Abraxas à voix basse, comment on peut déclarer aussi sereinement quelque chose d’aussi immonde?”

Oh Merlin, Tom allait lui coudre la bouche. Est-ce qu’il s’était donné pour unique but de mettre en colère William? Même si Tom ne doutait absolument pas qu’il était parfaitement capable de maîtriser magiquement le jeune homme, il ne voulait pas attirer l’attention du Ministère de la Magie sur eux. Personne, à part Slughorn, ne devait savoir qu’ils étaient ici! Donc ce n’était vraiment pas le moment de déclencher un conflit (en plus, Tom n’avait pas envie d’affronter un mage noir en colère). 

“-J’imagine bien que c’est difficile à croire.dit William, en ignorant la dernière affirmation du jeune Malfoy. Si tu as du temps, je me fais un plaisir de te raconter.

-Oui. Oui, j’aimerais savoir.”

William hocha la tête et leur désigna d’un de ses longs doigts squelettiques le canapé en face du premier. Tom s’y installa gracieusement et braqua son regard sur l’hôte de la maison. Celui-ci sourit et ses yeux se perdirent soudainement dans le vide.

“-Comme je te l’ai dit, je suis né en 1921. Le 31 octobre 1921, si je veux être précis. Tu sais qu’on est des Gaunt, les derniers descendants de Serpentard. Notre nom fait partie des Vingt-Huits Sacrés, les vingt-huits familles de sang pur sorcière. 

-Je connais.

-Tous les sang-purs, ou presque tous du moins, ont très à coeur l’idée de préserver la pureté de leur sang et surtout la pureté de leur lignée, afin de garder certains pouvoirs magiques ou certaines caractéristiques. Pour nous, c’est le Fourchelangue. Ils veulent tellement préserver ces caractéristiques que beaucoup de sang-purs se marient entre eux, formant des alliances consanguines assez régulièrement. Avec les résultats que l’on connaît. Et les Gaunt étaient un peu les maîtres incontestés dans ce domaine. Je crois que les Malfoy ont repris ce titre maintenant.”

Touché. Tom vit avec amusement Abraxas pincer ses lèvres jusqu’à ce qu’elles ne forment plus qu’une mince ligne sur son visage, raide de l’insulte. Bien. William poursuivi, comme si rien ne monde ne pouvait le perturber. 

“-Les Gaunt, nos ancêtres et notre famille, se sont tellement mariés entre eux que la lignée s’est retrouvée corrompue par la consanguinité. Au point que les derniers descendants avant nous étaient plus ou moins considérés comme fou à lier, pour reprendre une expression moldue. Problèmes de santé, violence exacerbée, magie affaiblie, problèmes mentaux...Merope et Morfin, les derniers enfants avant nous, avait tous ces problèmes ancrés en eux. Mais le pire, c’était bel et bien Morfin. En plus de ne pas aimer les Moldues, l’isolement de notre famille ne lui avait pas donné un grand intérêt pour les sorciers. Il se revendique sang pur, mais comme le meilleur des sang-pur: même les autres sang purs n'étaient pas digne de son intérêt, selon lui. Tu te doutes bien que notre grand-père n’a pas cherché à corriger ce genre de pensées. 

-J’imagine bien.

-Merope, notre mère..Était différente. Notre grand-père l’a maltraité tellement que son pouvoir magique s’en était retrouvée affaiblie, elle ne pouvait presque plus utiliser sa magie. Presque une Cracmol. Et qu’est-ce qu’un Gaunt peut mépriser plus qu’un Moldu, si ce n’est un Cracmol? Bref. Dans l’esprit de ces deux hommes, elle ne servait à rien. 

-Sauf à faire des enfants?

-Même pas. Grand-père ne lui accordait même pas cette utilité, et je pense honnêtement qu’il n’avait pas prévu ce qu’il pouvait se passer. Mais, un jour, son fils adoré, son Morfin, avait un peu trop bu, et après avoir secoué quelques Moldus du village à coup d’ _ Endoloris _ , il est rentré à la maison et à sans doute trouvé sa soeur cadette un peu plus jolie que d’habitude.” 

Tom déglutit et serra sa main sur ses genoux. Un mélange de dégoût, de pitié et de fureur se débattait en lui en ce moment même. 

“-J’imagine que sous le choc, la peur, la terreur, maman n’a pas remarqué les conséquences de l’acte de son frère. Ou du moins, pas avant que ce soit trop tard. Comment l’a-t-elle caché? Je n’en sais rien. Je pense d’ailleurs que grand-père et Morfin était au courant. En fait, j’en suis même sûr. Avait-elle dit que le père de l’enfant qu’elle portait était son propre frère? Je suis sûr que oui. Bref. Au bout de neuf mois, le 31 octobre, elle m’a mise au monde et, dans la foulée, encore épuisée de ses couches, elle s’est levée, à marcher le long de la route et à confié son petit paquet à un couple qui se trouvait sur le départ pour aller chercher fortune en Ecosse. C’est là que j’ai grandi, avec le couple de Moldu. Ce n’était pas des gens riches, ils étaient simples, mais c’était de merveilleux parents. Ils m’ont tellement aimés. J’ai vécu avec eux jusqu’à leur mort, quand j’avais dix-huit ans.

-Tu n’es donc pas allé à Poudlard.interrompit Tom. Es-tu un Cracmol? 

-Pas du tout. J’ai même manifesté des pouvoirs naturels assez tôt, à trois ans. Il paraît qu’un jour, alors que la bouteille de lait n’arrivait pas assez vite à mon goût, je me suis téléporté et ma mère m’a retrouvé allongé sur le comptoir, en train de la boire, alors que j’étais dans mon berceau à l’étage quelques secondes auparavant.

-Mais alors, comment as-tu su que tu es un sorcier?

-Parce que j’ai reçu ma lettre pour cette école, Poudlard, quand j’avais onze ans. Avant, je savais que je pouvais faire des choses que les autres enfants de mon âge ne pouvaient pas envisager. Mais je n’ai pas voulu aller à Poudlard.

-Pourquoi?   
-Parce que pas ma place. Je suis un sorcier autodidacte pour pleins de choses, et pour le reste je me suis formé auprès de la communauté sorcière écossaise qui vivait dans la ville à côté de mon village. J’ai acheté ma baguette magique en travaillant dans les champs pour les Moldues et en échangeant l’argent moldu en argent sorcier.”

Abraxas ricana, sans chercher à dissimuler son mépris. Tom lui pinça discrètement la cuisse, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair tendre. Il sentit son “ami” retenir un glapissement de douleur et finalement baisser les yeux. William se leva, avec difficulté, les jambes tremblantes, et se mit à marcher. Tom nota que, bien que sa démarche soit élégante, il semblait se déplacer avec douleurs. 

“-Je pensais que j’étais juste un sorcier de Né-Moldu, mais un jour, ma mère m’a appris que j’étais adopté. Alors, je suis allé à la banque de Gringotts, pour faire un test de descendance. Et c’est là que j’ai appris pour ma famille. Curieux, je me suis rendu à notre adresse familiale, afin de rencontrer la famille. J’ai appris en arrivant que Grand-Père est mort, depuis peu, mort en prison. Morfin, ton oncle, était encore en prison. J’ai trouvé une lettre aussi, écrite de la main de Mérope, qui expliquait à son frère qu’elle était partie se marier avec un homme, Tom Riddle. J’ai décidé de m’installer dans la demeure familiale, après avoir un peu voyagé dans le monde sorcier. Je suis allé voir Morfin. Il est encore en prison. Je ne sais même pas s’il en sortiras un jour, surtout après ma visite, quand je me suis fait connaître auprès du Ministère. Apparemment depuis, c’est le repas préféré des Détraqueurs, à Azkaban.”

Le récit se termina ainsi, et Tom resta songeur, essayant de digérer les paroles de William. Ce fut Abraxas qui rompit le silence le premier.

“-Vous avez dit un peu plus tôt que vous savez que votre grand-père et votre...votre “père” était au courant de la grossesse de votre mère et de qui est le père. Comment vous pourriez le savoir?

-Parce que j’ai vu dans les souvenirs de cet homme.répondit simplement William en se tournant vers Abraxas. Le Ministère a voulu savoir par qui j’étais lié à la famille Gaunt, alors ils ont fouiné dans la tête de cet homme et il savait. 

-Il savait que l’enfant de sa soeur enceinte était de lui?

-Oui, il savait. Et il en était très fier. Parce qu’ainsi, la lignée serait “encore plus pure qu’elle ne l’était déjà”. Et il était très en colère quand Mérope à “perdu” le bébé et à refusait de dire où il était.”

Tom ne savait plus que dire ou que penser. Il était venu ici en pensant trouver un oncle dément, quelqu’un qui l’aurait peut-être accueilli à bras ouverts comme le sang neuf et le nouvel héritier de la famille. A la place, il avait trouvé un frère aîné, fruit d’un inceste immonde entre un homme fou et une femme trop faible pour se défendre. 

“-Et juste après ça, pensa aigrement Tom, elle s’est laissée bêtement mourir en mettant au monde son deuxième enfant. Comment une femme aussi pitoyable pouvait être la descendante du grand Salazar Serpentard? Incompréhensible.” 

Pire encore, cet oncle fou revendiqué son acte contre-nature et croupissait actuellement en prison, visiblement pour un bon paquet d’années encore. Autrement dit, William et lui était les derniers descendants encore en vie. Ils étaient l’avenir de la lignée de Serpentard. 

Il vit William se diriger vers un meuble du salon, de sa démarche lente. Parfois, son corps penché contre le mur avant de se redresser, comme si pendant quelques secondes, il s’apprêtait à perdre son équilibre et ne le retrouvait qu’au dernier moment.

“-Vu que tu es le fils de maman, toi aussi, Tom c’est ça?fit-il en commençant à fouiner dans le meuble, je pense qu’il est normal que tu es hérité de ça...J’ai eu du mal à le retrouver, mais j’ai fini par remettre la main dessus. Je voulais le reprendre parce que maman y tenait, grand-père en était très fier aussi. J’ai réussi à récupérer l’autre bijou aussi. Bon, ça c’était facile, puisque j’ai juste eu à le prendre à Morfin. Je crois d’ailleurs que ça lui a pas fait du bien, il arrêtait pas de répéter “papa va me tuer pour l’avoir perdu, papa va me tuer pour l’avoir perdu” en boucle.”   
  
Et il se retourna finalement et lança sur Tom quelque chose qu’il parvint de justesse à rattraper. Un bijou. Un collier. Tom sentit son coeur rater un battement quand il vit le motif du collier. Un serpent. Et si c’était un héritage des Gaunt..Oh Merlin.

“-C’est le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard.souffla-il, n’osant pas y croire. 

-Bien vu, petit frère. répondit William en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Le médaillon du grand Salazar Serpentard, que maman a vendu à une boutique du Chemin de Traverse pour une bouchée de pain. Littéralement. Elle a vendu ce médaillon parce qu’elle s’est retrouvée d’un coup sans ressource. J’imagine que ton père l'avait abandonné et qu’elle était sur le point d’accoucher. Elle devait même pas savoir que ce truc à une valeur monstre. Le vendeur, Barjow quelque chose, à voulu me le vendre les yeux de la tête, je lui ai racheté les dix gallions que ça lui avait coûté. Il était pas content. J’imagine qu’il à réussi à se débarrasser des furoncles violets qui se sont soudains mis à pousser sur son nez, maintenant!”

Tom ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi penser. Ses doigts se serraient religieusement autour du petit médaillon, admirant et ressentant la finesse des détails, observant la fine lettre “S” faites en petites pierres précieuses vertes. Son héritage. Son héritage que son idiote de mère avait vendu, au risque qu’il se perde à tout jamais. Et maintenant, cet homme en face de lui, qui ne le connaissait même pas il y a à peine une heure, le lui remettait en disant qu’il lui appartenait de droit. 

Tom pouvait sentir quelque chose se tordre dans son estomac quand il leva les yeux pour regarder William, qui le regardait d’un air parfaitement indifférent. Il voulait parler, mais en même temps, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Trop de phrases possibles. Il savait qu’il devait remercier, mais comment? 

“-Je...fit-il d’une voix rauque, qu’il maîtrisait à grand peine. Je...Merci. Je suis...touché. Que tu me le donnes.

-Tu as le droit d’avoir ta part après tout. Moi j’ai récupéré la bague.”

Il tendit sa main droite et montra à son annulaire une bague à la pierre noire. Tom pouvait y voir un drôle de symbole, gravé dans la pierre. Un triangle, avec un rond et une barre.Bizarre. 

“-C’était la bague de la famille, que Morfin avait.déclara William comme s’il parlait d’un simple bijou d’occasion, et non pas d’un héritage familial probablement centenaire et qui coûtait plus cher que tous les Gallions réunis dans la banque”. Bon, poursuivit-il en se levant, j’imagine que maintenant que tu sais qui est ta famille tu vas repartir? Content de t’avoir rencontré, petit frère.”

Il commença à se diriger vers la sortie du salon quand il fut interrompu par la voix de Tom.

“- _ Pourrais-je revenir à l’occasion? _ ”

Abraxas retint un frisson. Quand Tom faisait usage du Fourchelangue, il se sentait terriblement mal à l’aise, comme s’il manquait quelque chose d’important. Il vit l’autre se tourner et répondre quelque chose, toujours en Fourchelangue. Super. Lui aussi avait ça. Jamais Abraxas n’avait autant cru l’idée stupide selon laquelle les sorciers tordues étaient les seuls à pouvoir parler le Fourchelangue. Ce type était plus tordu qu’un tire-bouchon! 

Avec soulagement, il vit William quitter la pièce, laissant les deux adolescents seuls. Abraxas se tourna vers Tom, qui fixait le vide d’un air songeur, son pouce passant machinalement sur le “S” du médaillon. Il resta ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant de se lever et de sortir de la maison sans prononcer une parole, Abraxas sur ses talons. Celui-ci se sentait bizarrement inquiet. Le calme absolu de Tom ne lui disait rien de bon. Pas d’excitation, pas de dégoût, pas de colère...Rien. Ils sortirent de la maison silencieuse et regagnèrent en silence l’endroit où leur portoloin était dissimulé. Arrivé devant le buisson, Tom s'immobilisa et se tourna vers l’endroit où se tenait, cachée derrières les arbres, la maison familiale des Gaunt et ce qui devait être le dernier membre de sa famille maternelle en vie. 

“-Tom?fit Abraxas d’une voix timide. Est-ce que tout va bien? Tu veux m’en parler?”

Pas de réponse. A la place, Tom Jedusor éclata soudain d’un grand fou rire, un rire puissant et hystérique, à s’en tenir les côtes. Et l’héritier des Malfoy se sentait totalement terrorisé par ce rire qui était tout sauf naturel, ou sain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre, que le personnage de William auras réussi à capturer votre attention (j'espère vraiment). N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et vos impressions, ça me fait toujours plaisir.  
> Normalement je devrais pouvoir vous poster le chapitre suivant dimanche prochain, mais je met une réserve, puisque je serais en plein déménagement et que ma connexion internet ne seras peut-être pas assurée d'ici là. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, prenez soin de vous.


	3. Un projet de vie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous, je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous donner dès aujourd'hui le nouveau chapitre de cette histoire (et pas seulement parce que je prend beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire).   
> Les choses commencent petit à petit à se mettre en place, pour Tom et sa potentielle relation avec son frère. J'essaie de me forcer à aller à un rythme tranquille dans l'histoire, prendre le temps de développer, laisser le temps aux explications de venir... J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.

Tom Elvis Jedusor était pensif. En soi, ce n’était rien de particulièrement surprenant ou nouveau, quand il n’était pas entouré par son groupe d’amis, il était régulièrement pensif. Ce qui changeait, c’était la nature des pensées qui occupaient son esprit ce soir là, alors qu’il se tenait devant la cheminée de la salle commune de Serpentard, observant les flammes magiques sans parvenir à les voir. L’objet de ses pensées était la rencontre qui avait eu lieu il y avait maintenant une semaine de ça. Sa rencontre avec William Gaunt. Son frère aîné. Depuis qu’ils étaient revenus à Poudlard, Tom avait du mal à penser à autre chose que cet après-midi passé dans cette grande maison poussière et ancienne, assis dans un canapé ancien, avec en face de lui son dernier lien de sang magique. Un lien de sang qu’il avait ignoré toute son existence, qu’il venait juste de découvrir. 

Quand Tom avait décidé de se rendre dans la maison des Gaunt pour trouver sa famille, son plan initial était simple: il s’attendait plus ou moins à être rejeté. Après tout, s’il avait été un enfant désiré, ou du moins bienvenu, ses parents sorciers ne l’auraient-ils pas recherchés, au lieu de le laisser moisir dans ce fichu orphelinat pour moldus? Bref. Tom s’attendait à deux types de scénario: être rejeté tout de bloc, ou se voir accepter. S’il avait été rejeté, il prévoyait de se venger. Après tout, pourquoi porter le poids de la mort de son père moldu quand il avait un autre candidat tout désigné pour ça? En plus, il n’avait pas envie de faire de la prison. 

C’était ça le plan, de base. Se faire connaître, aller tuer papa dans sa vieille maison (après l’avoir fait supplier encore et encore pour sa pathétique petite existence), modifier un peu la mémoire de tonton ou papi, dépendant de qui il trouverait, prendre ce qu’il pouvait (il n'avait pas fait tout ce voyage pour repartir sans prendre un souvenir, tout de même) et rentrer tranquillement à Poudlard pour continuer ses leçons. Il avait même appris de très sympathiques sortilèges de magie noire, pour l’occasion. Il n’avait même pas eu l’occasion de s’en servir, dommage. 

Et au lieu de ça, Tom avait eu la surprise de tomber sur un jeune homme qui l'avait accueillit, lui avait raconté son histoire calmement, avant de lui donner son héritage et de lui dire au revoir. Toma avait été surpris. Et de base, Tom n’aime pas spécialement être surpris, parce que les surprises (du moins pour lui) sont rarement de bonnes nouvelles. Mais cette fois, c’était différent. Après tout, qui sain d’esprit refuserait un accueil aussi aimable et l'échangerai contre un rejet? Tom n’était pas inconscient à ce point. 

Il repensa à ce jour-là, quand Abraxas et lui étaient revenus à Poudlard. Abraxas avait passé le reste de la journée à le regarder par en dessous, en marchant sur la pointe des pieds, comme s’il craignait que Tom n’explose ou quelque chose comme ça. Et en effet, Tom avait senti une sorte de tempête se déchaînait dans son estomac. Une tempête étrange, et inconnue, mais qui lui avait laissé une merveilleuse sensation. 

Le lendemain même, Tom s’était rendu dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, afin de lui demander si le vieil homme savait qu’il avait un frère aîné. Dumbledore avait juré que non, mais Tom ne parvenait pas à le croire. Cet homme savait tout, surtout au sujet de Tom qu’il surveillait bien trop étroitement à son goût (et pour rien en plus, il n’avait même jamais jeté de papier par terre dans les murs de ce château). Mais tant pis. Le vieux professeur pouvait prétendre à qui mieux mieux qu’il ignorait l’existence du frère de Tom, il ne pouvait pas le forcer à croire à ce mensonge. Tom ne savait pas encore pourquoi il lui cacherait une information aussi importante, mais il se faisait un devoir de le découvrir. Plus tard. 

Tom revint au présent en sentant le canapé s'affaisser légèrement sur le côté. Il cligna des yeux et regarda à côté de lui. Abraxas. Bien entendu. Et il lui donnait encore ce regard de petit chiot, parfaitement exaspérant.

“-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Malfoy?demanda Tom de sa voix la plus suave, sa voix de préfet

-Je, je venais juste pour te demander comment tu te sens.

-Parfaitement bien, merci. Pourquoi? Je ne devrais pas? 

-Eh bien...C’est juste que...Tu as appris des choses assez...incroyables, la semaine dernière et il serait normal..Enfin..Je ne te jugerais bien entendu pas pour être un peu...bouleversé?”

Ridicule.

“-Merci de ta sollicitude, Malfoy, mais je ne suis pas le moins du monde bouleversé. Je me porte très bien. 

-Alors...Que comptes-tu faire, au sujet de ce...Cet homme?

-Tu me demandes si je compte le revoir?

-..Eh bien...Oui.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde, mais puisque tu tiens à le savoir: oui, j’ai l’intention de le revoir. En fait, je prévois de prendre le nom de la famille Gaunt et de vivre avec lui.”

Tom vit avec amusement la mâchoire d’Abraxas s’ouvrir en grand, menaçant de tomber au niveau du sol, tandis qu’il se figeait comme une statue. Bien. Pour une fois qu’il parvenait à le faire taire sans menace de mort! 

Quelques secondes se passèrent, que Tom employa dans la contemplation des bûches enflammées, un air de parfaite indifférence peint sur le visage. Finalement, Abraxas retrouva l’usage de ses cordes vocales. Dommage.

“-Tom, tu ne peux pas être sérieux.bafouilla-il en le regardant avec des yeux ronds. Je t’en prie, dis-moi que tu n’es pas sérieux! 

-Et pourquoi ne le serais-je pas?

-Tu ne peux pas Tom! Tu ne peux pas, cet homme, cet homme est totalement fou!

-Excuse-moi? Ne parles pas de lui comme ça. 

-Je suis sérieux, Tom! Je ne le dis pas à la légère! Cet homme est le résultat de générations et générations de consanguinité dans la famille Gaunt, au point que la lignée en est devenue empoisonnée! Il ne serait déjà pas très stable avec cela, mais en plus, il est le résultat d’un inceste direct! Tu sais sans doute ce que cela crée, non? Des gens malades, voir complètement dangereux!

-Merci Abraxas. Je te rappelle que nous partageons la même mère lui et moi, moi aussi je suis un résultat malade. 

-Tom, ce n’est pas du tout la même chose, et tu le sais! Toi, tu partages ton sang avec-

-Une lignée de Moldus stupide et dégoûtant, je suis au courant, bien des remerciements. Maintenant tais-toi. Si je t’entends encore insulter mon frère, ou ma famille, même l’infirmière ne pourras pas recoller tous tes membres à leur juste place.”

  
Abraxas frissonna et se tue, mais Tom pouvait toujours voir dans ses yeux cette lueur d’inquiétude et il tripotait ses manches, en un geste nerveux et répétitif. Peu importe. Tom s’en fichait complètement. Il avait bien observé William lors de leur première rencontre. Sa conclusion était que cet homme était puissant magiquement, et sa faiblesse physique visible été sans nul doute dû à la fatigue d’un voyage. Peut-être avait-il passé la journée à transplané au Ministère pour les affaires familiales ou d’autres choses encore.   
Et puis, s’il était faible physiquement, c’était du bénéfice pour Tom. Car s’il n’obtenait pas ce qu’il voulait, un peu de charme pourrait suffire. Et pour ça, il pouvait par exemple se rendre indispensable. Une personne malade ne refuserais jamais un peu d’aide, n’est-ce pas? Tom s’autorisa à sourire. Il savait parfaitement se rendre indispensable aux gens, quand il en avait besoin. Et de toute évidence, il avait besoin de ce jeune homme. Ne pas avoir de famille avait ses avantages, bien entendu, mais si vivre avec lui supposait que Tom n'avais plus à remettre un jour un pied dans ce fichu orphelinat, il n'allait pas laisser échapper cette chance. Et cela voulait aussi dire qu'il serait associé aux Gaunt, puisqu'il en était un. Et cela, c'était un autre avantage pour sa petite domination des Sangs-Purs de Poudlard. S'il avait réussi à s'en passer pour le moment, il ne coûtait rien d'assurer son autorité avec un nom d'importance, n'est-ce pas? 

  
  


Le samedi suivant, Tom était de retour dans la demeure familiale des Gaunt, seul cette fois. Il n'avait même pas dit à Abraxas où il se rendait. Pourquoi l’aurait-il fait de toute façon? Il n'avait pas de compte à rendre à l'héritier des Malfoy. 

“-L’inconvénient majeur, c’est qu’il va être insupportable de curiosité quand je reviendrais.pensa Tom en passant les haies épaisses qui bordaient la maison et son terrain”

Il se dirigea vers l’entrée, avant de remarquer que la porte en était ouverte. Un intrus était-il entré? Ou bien William se trouvait-il à l’extérieur? Tom ne pouvait sentir aucune magie agressive dans l’air, il n’y avait donc pas de duels en cours. Et il faisait particulièrement beau pour un début de novembre, alors William pourrait bien être en train de profiter du soleil.    
Tom se décida à suivre le chemin en pierre qui formait une sorte de promenade le long de la maison, afin de voir s’il ne remarquait rien. Il n'eut pas longtemps à chercher. A l’arrière de la maison, allongé sur ce qui devait être un transat, une longue silhouette, enveloppée de tissus noir. Il dormait en plein soleil, enroulé dans une couverture. Tom s’approcha. En pleine lumière comme ça, le teint de William n’était plus seulement pâle, il était cireux. Ses cernes ressemblaient à deux poches noires comme du charbon. Il avait effectivement l’air malade. Plus malade que quand Tom l’avait vu la première fois. 

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Tom s’éclaircit la gorge et se pencha, dans l’optique de le secouer légèrement pour le réveiller. Inutile, puisque les yeux sombres de son frère (“son frère”...Il n’arrivait toujours pas à se lasser de dire et de penser ces deux mots. Ils résonnaient délicieusement) s’ouvraient et se braquaient sur lui, l’air parfaitement vif et alerte.

“-Tiens, Tom.fit le jeune sorcier de sa voix rauque et tremblante, en se redressant en position assise. Tu reviens déjà me voir?

-J’espère que je ne tombe pas mal? J’aurais sans doute dû prévenir par hibou ou cheminette. 

-Pas du tout. Tu peux t’asseoir.”

William lui libéra le bout du transat en ramenant ses pieds sous lui, s’asseyant en tailleur. Ses jambes étaient si longues que Tom avait l’impression qu’il aurait pu les enrouler deux fois autour de lui. Vision désagréable. Réprimant un frisson, il s’installa. William le regardait toujours, pelotonné dans une position foetale qui ne devait pas être si confortable. 

“-Alors, qu’est-ce qui t’amène ici, cette fois?demanda William”

Nous y voilà. Au moins, il ne s'embarrasse pas de politesses absurdes ou de rond de jambes agaçants. Il demandait les choses directement. Et apparemment c’était contagieux, puisqu’au lieu du discours qu’il avait soigneusement préparé et appris par coeur, Tom s’entendit dire:

“-Je voudrais vivre avec toi.”

Oh Merlin, tu parles d’un tact! Etait-il devenu idiot? Cet homme en face de lui était un Gaunt, un Sang-Pur! Ne pouvait-il pas s’adresser à lui au moins avec un peu de respect, pour lui donner l’illusion qu’il le trouvait puissant et digne de respect? L’idiotie de ses camarades était contagieuse, il allait devoir prendre ses distances.

“-D’accord.”

  
Eh? 

“-Heu...Pardon?

-J’ai dit d’accord. Après tout, c’est aussi ta maison. Tu n’aimes pas l’endroit où tu vis d’habitude?

-Heu...Eh bien non, pas vraiment, c’est un orphelinat moldu.

-Oh, nul en effet. 

-...Donc...Je peux? Vraiment?

-Bien sûr que tu peux. Tu viens quand tu veux.

-...Il faudra sans doute remplir de l’administration moldu, ils sont assez exigeants sur le nombre de papiers, surtout quand cela concerne les orphelins...Pour que je puisse en sortir en étant mineur, il va falloir que vous...Que tu deviennes mon tuteur légal, du point-de-vue de la loi moldu. 

-D’accord.

-Ce seras sans doute un peu long et pénible, je peux demander au directeur de Poudlard de s’en occuper à ta pl-

-C’est bon, je le ferais. Dit moi le nom de ton orphelinat et j’irais régler tout ça. 

-Hum..Très bien...Je...Je porte actuellement le nom de mon père, qui est un Moldu, mais j’aimerais prendre celui de notre mère, alors…

-J’irais voir sur le Chemin de Traverse dès demain et je te dirais comment tu devras le faire. 

-....D’accord. Merci. 

-Je t’en prie. Tu peux m’écrire pour me demander où ça en est si tu trouves que c’est trop long. Tu vis à Poudlard pendant l’année, donc tu ne viendras que pour les vacances j’imagine. Ce seras fait quand tu viendras, normalement. Mais si tu veux faire emmener tes affaires avant,fait-le. Je te les rangerais.

-...Merci beaucoup.

-Avec plaisir.”

Bon...Décidément, son grand discours sérieux, et un peu menaçant, sur son droit légitime à résider dans cette maison et à porter le nom de ses ancêtres était totalement inutile, de bout en bout! Tom se sentait presque déçu, c’était trop facile. Presque. D’un autre côté, le fait que son frère aîné ne s’oppose absolument pas à sa présence dans cette demeure et se propose de faire toutes les démarches administratives sans les voir comme une contrainte rendait Tom...heureux. Aussi bizarre que soit la sensation qu’il avait dans l’estomac, il l'identifie comme du bonheur. C’était donc ça, être accepté dans sa famille? 

Puisqu’il n’avait plus rien à faire ici, inutile de s’attarder donc? Tom se leva du transat, avec précaution, et épousseta sa cape pendant que William allongeait ses jambes, reprenant possession de son siège. Silence gênant. Tom devait-il prendre congé, ou pouvait-il partir? William ne semblait pas faire grand cas de la politesse, mais Tom ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le contrarier. Après tout, il n’était pas encore un Gaunt pour la loi magique. 

“-Il faut que je retourne à Poudlard.finit-il par dire d’un ton égal

-D’accord. Rentre bien alors. 

-Merci. Au revoir.”

  
Tom commença à partir puis s’arrêta avant de se retourner.

“-Comment dois-je t’appeler?

-Je ne t’ai pas dit mon nom? 

-Si mais...Comment dois-je m’adresser à toi en public? Monsieur? Seigneur Gaunt? Mon oncle? 

-William. C’est bien suffisant. Fais attention avec ton portoloin.”

Et Tom repartie, sans qu’un mot de plus ne soit échangé. Il se sentait bizarrement béni par ces derniers mots, “fais attention”. Ce que l’on disait à quelqu’un d’important pour soi quand il partait et qu’on se souciait de son bien-être. 

Il souriait encore en arrivant à Pré-au-lard, et c’était comme si rien au monde ne pouvait effacer ce sourire de son visage habituellement stoïque. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plus. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire sur vos impressions, ça m'encourage et m'aide à m'améliorer (et j'aime bien lire les théories sur ce qu'il va se passer après). Je vous à dimanche prochain pour le chapitre suivant, d'ici là, prenez soin de vous et de vos proches.


	4. Noyaux magiques.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre arrive un peu tard dans la soirée, mais toujours à l'heure! J'ai cru que je ne pourrais pas le mettre aujourd'hui, entre le déménagement, les déboires du quotidien, la rentrée etc...Mais c'est fait, il est là, il est tout neuf, et j'espère qu'il vous plairas.

“-Je ne peux pas croire que tu es fait ça, Jedusor!”

Tom retint un profond soupir d’énervement et releva le nez de son livre, en adressant à son visiteur son plus beau regard de glace. Abraxas, bien évidemment. Il devait se douter que la nouvelle ne tarderais pas à parvenir aux oreilles de son “camarade” et que celui-ci viendrai l’ennuyer aussi tôt que possible. 

“-Tu as fait une petite erreur, Malfoy.dit-il d’une voix soyeuse. Maintenant mon nom de famille n’est plus Jedusor. Je suis un Gaunt.

-Je le sais, et c’est justement à cause de ça que je suis là!”

Tom regarda le jeune homme se laisser tomber sur la chaise en face de lui et planter son regard bleu dans le sien. Il y avait de l’anxiété sur son visage, et ses yeux reflétaient d’une angoisse sourde. Tom retint un haussement de sourcil. Le jeune Malfoy serait-il donc inquiet pour lui de façon sincère? Étrange. Et amusant. 

“-Tu es venu m’adresser tes félicitations, je présume? 

-Je suis venu te ramener les pieds sur Terre oui! Enfin mer...miel, Jedusor, je pensais que tu avais au moins entendu ce que je t’avais dit! 

-Gaunt.

-Je suis sérieux,  _ Tom _ ! Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu es fait ça! Et si vite! Enfin, tu le connais à peine, il y a un mois tu ne te doutais même pas de son existence, et tu ne l’as vu qu’une seule fois! 

-Tu es aussi peu renseigné que je le pensais, Malfoy. C’est triste. Me considérerais-tu comme un parfait imbécile qui se rendrait joyeusement dans la maison d’un sombre inconnu?   
-Bien sûr que non. Je te considère comme un des esprits sorciers les plus brillants, Tom, et tu le sais très bien! 

-Merci du compliment. 

-Tom...Je suis inquiet pour toi. Tu es avec quelqu’un de dangereux. Vraiment.

-Comment tu pourrais le savoir, tu ne le connais pas.”

Malfoy le regarda fixement pendant quelques instants, en se mordillant la lèvre comme pour se retenir de dire quelque chose. Finalement, il déglutit et se redressa sur son siège.

“-Tu sais, quand tu m’as parlé de ta volonté de vivre avec lui, j’en ai parlé au professeur Slughorn. 

-Je sais. Il est venu me demander si c’était vrai et m’as ensuite tapoté l’épaule en disant que c’était tout à fait compréhensible. Merci de raconter ma situation familiale privée, au passage.

-Ce vieil homme ne sert à rien, marmonna Malfoy pour lui-même plutôt que pour son interlocuteur. Ce n’était pas pour ça que je lui ai dit! Je pensais qu’il allait te parler des risques!

-Tu parles beaucoup de “risques”, Malfoy, mais tu ne les explicites jamais. Si tu crains qu’il m’assassine dans mon sommeil ne t’en fait pas, je n’ai pas l’intention de dormir sans protections autour de mon lit. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour ça. 

-Ce n’est pas du tout ça que je crains. J’ai peur pour toi, vis-à-vis de son noyau magique.”

Tom leva les yeux au ciel, avant de pouvoir s’en empêcher. Qu’est-ce qu’il lui racontait encore.

“-Tu...n’as pas été élevé dans le monde magique, Tom, alors tu n’es peut-être pas forcément au courant. Mais tu sais sans doute que la famille Gaunt, ta...famille, à était assez...décimée par sa politique de Sang-Purs. 

-Que partage la tienne, de famille. 

\- A un degrés moindre, oui. 

-Mmh.Donc. 

-Tu le sais sûrement mais les mariages au sein des membres de la même famille ont un impact certain sur l’ADN des sorciers, et que certains se retrouvent très affectés par cette consanguinité. Comme ton...oncle, Morfin Gaunt. 

-Tu ne me dit rien que je ne sache pas déjà. Ensuite, venant de ta part, surtout avec ton obsession de la pureté de ta famille. “

L’insulte le toucha puisqu’il resta quelques secondes sans parler avant de reprendre, en se forçant visiblement à rester calme. 

“-Je te disais donc, que la famille Gaunt s’est retrouvée très affectée par la consanguinité, ce qui explique que ton oncle se soit retrouvé en prison à Azkaban pour le délit d’attaquer des Moldus. Et cela pourrait aussi expliquer qu’il s’en soit...pris à ta mère. 

-Mmh. 

-Sauf que dans le cas des sorciers, il n’y a pas que notre génétique qui est bouleversée, ou non, par les mariages consanguins. Notre magie l’est aussi. Ce que l’on appelle notre noyau magique, ou notre réserve magique, dépend aussi de ça. Bien sûr, la politique de Sang-Purs est de se marier entre soi afin de préserver la pureté de notre sang mais aussi de préserver la puissance de nos noyaux magiques. Beaucoup d’alliances se font en prenant en compte ce paramètre. 

-Sachant qu’un Sang Mêlé peut se retrouver doté d’une grande puissance magique, laisse-moi te dire que cette politique est infondée. 

-Pas totalement. Elle à ses limites, comme tout, mais elle a servie pendant longtemps. Maintenant les...les traîtres à leur sang te diront qu’il faut absolument se mêler aux Moldus afin de ne pas disparaître mais aussi afin de préserver, voir renforcer, nos noyaux magiques. Comme si une alliance pareille ne pouvait pas aussi les affaiblir! 

-Ce qu’un mariage consanguin peut aussi faire.

-En fait, ce n’est pas tant que cela créer un noyau affaibli. C’est surtout que ce noyau magique, qu’il soit exceptionnellement puissant, moyen ou médiocre, se retrouverait presque systématiquement dans un corps qui ne pourrait pas le supporter.

-Oh?

-Notre magie peut être physique, Tom, elle peut agir sur notre corps.

-Merci, j’ai écouté en première année et j’utilise ma magie régulièrement.

-Je ne voulais pas insinuer...Bref. Un noyau magique trop puissant pour son sorcier ne représente normalement qu’un danger pour lui-même, mais si en plus le sorcier en question est...dérangé, mentalement parlant, il peut aussi être dangereux pour son entourage. Il n’y a rien de bon à se retrouver à côté d’un sorcier qui ne se contrôle pas et qui en plus peut se retrouver à perdre le contrôle de sa magie. C’est comme être à côté d’une bombe à retardement en permanence.”

Tom ne répondit pas et fit mine de ranger les quelques rouleaux de parchemins qui se trouvaient devant lui. En vérité, il réfléchissait à ce qu’il venait d’entendre. A en juger ce que disait Malfoy, cette histoire de “noyaux magiques” avait de solide base dans le monde sorcier, il ne s’agissait pas seulement d’une théorie. Il devrait en chercher les détails, ou demander à un médicomage. 

William était-il concerné par cette histoire? Bien sûr, physiquement il n'avait pas l’air au meilleur de sa forme. Tom l’avait de suite remarqué et il comptait bien utiliser cette donnée à son avantage. Mais magiquement? Tom n’avais rien senti d’étrange émaner de sa magie. Pas de pulsation quelconque, pas d'irradiation menaçante, la magie de William avait même l’air d’être étrangement paisible. Il devait donc avoir un contrôle total sur sa puissance magique. Parce qu’il devait être puissant. Il fallait l’être, pour se former à la magie seul, sans l’apprentissage scolaire, et il n’avais pas l’attitude soumise et honteuse qu’avait de nombreux Cracmols ou sorciers faibles magiquement. Aucune raison de s’en faire alors.

“-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me racontes tout cela, Malfoy.finit-il par dire en donnant à sa voix une intonation glaciale. William est tout ce qu’il y a de plus sain, que cela soit du point-de-vue magique ou mental. Maintenant, je te conseille de te mêler de tes affaires.”

Abraxas le regarda fixement et ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, sans rien dire, comme si les mots se bousculaient trop dans sa tête pour qu’il puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Finalement, il se leva et, à la grande surprise de Tom, partit rapidement, en se retenant visiblement de courir. Tom fronça les sourcils et envisagea pendant quelques secondes d’utiliser la légimencie pour lire dans son esprit. Mais il était trop loin. De plus, il avait des yeux et des oreilles partout dans ce palais, il saurait forcément ce qu’il était allé faire.

Malfoy Abraxas n’alla pas loin. Il courut dans les quelques couloirs qui séparaient la bibliothèque de Poudlard du bureau du directeur où se trouvait, devant l’entrée, le directeur Dippet et le professeur Dumbledore. Parfait, il voulait voir Dippet. Et puisque Dumbledore se mêlait de tout ce qu’il se passait dans ce château, tant pis s’il était là. 

“-Monsieur le directeur, professeur Dumbledore! appela-il d’une voix essoufflée, ralentissant l’allure jusqu’à arriver devant eux

-Monsieur Malfoy.répondit le directeur en lui accordant son habituel sourire bienveillant. Que puis-je faire pour vous, si c’est bien moi que vous venez voir?

-C’est bien vous, Monsieur le directeur….Je suis venu vous voir, à propos de Tom…

-Tom? 

-Jedusor, monsieur le directeur. Tom Jedusor.

-Oh, oui! Ce cher garçon. Je crois que c’est Gaunt, maintenant, son nom de famille.

-Effectivement.acquiesça Dumbledore, avec peut-être un brin de désapprobation dans la voix

-Justement, monsieur le directeur, je viens vous voir à ce propos. Vous savez, j’étais avec Tom le jour où il est allé voir cet homme pour la première fois. Et, je sais que Tom a vraiment le désir de vivre avec lui etc, mais s’il-vous-plaît, monsieur le directeur, vous devez me croire quand je vous dis que je pense que c’est une très, très, mauvaise idée. Cet homme, cet homme est incroyablement bizarre, il n’est pas sain d’esprit, il est complètement malade, physiquement c’est certain, et je suis presque sûr qu’il devrait être à Sainte Mangouste! Il est le résultat d’un inceste entre la mère de Tom et son propre oncle, et vous savez comme la famille Gaunt à été affectée par sa politique extrême de Sang-Purs! Comment peut-on envisager de lui confier Tom, quand on dirait qu’il pourrait s’effondrer à tout moment et mourir dans un coin ou tout faire exploser?”

Dippet et Dumbledore l’avaient écoutés sans dire un mot, l’air de plus en plus surpris au fur et à mesure qu’Abraxas s’enflammait en parlant, gesticulant ses mains dans tous les sens. A la fin de son discours, il criait presque. Il s’arrêta finalement et rougit de son manque de retenue. Quelle honte! Finalement, ce fut Dumbledore qui pris la parole, sur un coup d’oeil du directeur Dippet. 

“-Je comprend vos inquiétudes monsieur Malfoy.dit-il de sa voix faussement douce que tous les Serpentards trouvaient écoeurante. Mais je crains que nous ne puissions rien y faire. Le directeur a rencontré monsieur William Gaunt, avec plusieurs membres du Ministère et il à était jugé apte à assurer la charge et la tutelle de Tom à l’avenir, auquel il a donné son consentement également. Et si sa santé à était déclarée comme fragile, il n’y avait rien pour inquiéter le Ministère. S’il y a un soucis, ce serait à Tom de le faire savoir, pour que nous puissions y remédier et l’aider autant que possible.”

Abraxas baissa les épaules, découragé. Il savait Dippet aveugle à beaucoup de choses, mais à ce rythme, il fallait lui acheter un chien-guide! Comment pouvait-il ne rien voir, ne rien sentir? Tom pouvait être en danger! Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Tom, le meilleur sorcier de l’école, leur Seigneur, l’héritier de Serpentard lui-même, être gérée par ce type qui avait l’air d’oublier de se nourrir! 

Il secoua la tête et repartit sans un mot, traînant les pieds, sous le regard conciliant de Dippet et songeur de Dumbledore. Il n’y avait donc personne d’assez sain d’esprit dans cette école pour empêcher Tom de faire une telle folie. Et il ne fallait pas compter sur les autres membres des Chevaliers de Walpurgis, ils étaient tous trop occupés à accueillir la nouvelle avec excitation. Rosier était le pire, depuis qu’il l'avait appris, par un Abraxas nerveux, il passait son temps à harceler Tom de questions sur ses projets, son plan pour l’avenir, et quand est-ce qu’ils auront l’honneur de rencontrer le seigneur Gaunt? Il était visiblement le seul capable de réfléchir dans cette école. Très bien. Puisqu’il en était ainsi, il serait le seul à faire tout ce qui était possible pour protéger Tom. 

  
  
  


Tom embrassa une dernière fois la pièce du regard, satisfait. Bien entendu, c’était encore assez vide d’objets personnels, puisque la plupart se trouvaient encore dans sa chambre à Poudlard. Mais c’était un bon début et au moins, la pièce semblait véritablement occupée. Il jeta un coup d’oeil à la massive bibliothèque remplie de livres obscurs, trouvés dans les recoins de la maison et qu’il avait réquisitionné pour sa lecture personnelle, et se permit un sourire. Voilà une collection louable, et à l’abri des regards indiscrets!    
Maintenant qu’il était installé, il n'avait pas de raison de s’attarder dans la pièce. Il sorti, prenant soin de la verrouillée, aussi bien physiquement que magiquement (une habitude) et descendit les escaliers grinçants pour se retrouver dans le petit salon. D’apparence toujours assez minable, d’ailleurs. Il allait devoir s’occuper de la décoration puisque son frère ne semblait pas y prêter d’importance. En parlant de son frère, celui-ci était recroquevillé dans le canapé, occupé à lire une liasse de lettres. Il leva les yeux vers lui en l’entendant arriver, surprenant toujours Tom par la rapidité de ses réflexes. 

“-Tu as fini d’installer tes affaires?

-Oui. Merci encore de me laisser vivre ici.

-Pas la peine de me remercier.C’est chez toi.” 

Tom s’installa dans le fauteuil. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant de devoir retourner à Poudlard. Après avoir regardé la pièce dans sa globalité une fois de plus, il reporta son attention sur William. Très absorbé par sa lecture. 

“-De bonnes nouvelles, j’espère?

-Pas tellement. Ce sont des lettres de travail.

-De travail? Tu as un métier? 

-Bien sûr que oui. Le coffre de notre famille est vide depuis des générations entières. Si ce n’était pas le cas, ils n’auraient pas vécus dans ce taudis, tu peux me croire. 

-Effectivement, question stupide. Désolé. 

-Aucun mal. 

-Dans quelle branche de métier travailles-tu? 

-Je suis un conjureur de sorts, spécialisé dans la magie noire. Sauf que c’est pas le Ministère qui m’emploie. Des gens lambdas font appel à moi pour retirer le maléfice d’un objet quelconque, ou alors ils me demandent de vérifier s’il y a bien une malédiction. Souvent, ce sont des collectionneurs qui font appel à moi. Parfois il faut aussi que je rabiboche un peu un maléfice qui commence à vieillir.”

Rabibocher...Voilà bien un mot moldu, encore. Tom se retint de froncer les sourcils. Son frère, comme lui, avait été élevé par les moldus. Et visiblement, il aimait ses parents moldus, il valait donc mieux ne pas faire de commentaire. Et la conversation était trop intéressante, et avantageuse pour lui , pour qu’il prenne le risque d’y mettre fin!

“-Quoi comme objets ensorcelés?

-Oh, de tout. Des bijoux, pour beaucoup. Je comprends pas trop en quoi c’est romantique de donner à ta femme un bijou qui lui suce petit à petit son essence vitale, mais j’ai jamais baigné dans les trucs de romances. Parfois ce sont de vieilles malédictions familiales aussi, mise en place pour assurer la fortune, le succès politique, ce genre de trucs.

-Et ça marche?

-Ca dépend quand, où, et à quel prix. 

-Quel est l’objet le plus étrange que tu es vu?

-Ils ne se démarquent pas les un des autres pour moi, ce sont tous juste des artefacts de pouvoir qui tirent leur puissance par le mal. 

-Tomber sur un Horcruxe devrait être plus impressionnant que sur un collier hanté, tout de même.”

William leva les yeux vers lui,interrompant sa lecture. Tom ne bougea pas mais il se sentait mal à l’aise, à être examiné comme ça. On aurait dit que William lui voyait directement les pensées dans le cerveau, et pas dans le sens de la légimencie. 

“-Je n’ai jamais vu d’Horcruxes. Plus personne n’en fait de nos jours. 

-Mais pendant un temps ils étaient courants?   
-Il paraît. Tu sais ce que c’est?

-J’ai trouvé ce mot dans un livre une fois et mon professeur de potions m’a expliqué quel genre de magie très sombre c’était. Nous avons eu une discussion académique très intéressante à ce sujet, même si je n’ai pas compris tout à fait son point-de-vue. Il affirmait par exemple que la mort serait préférable à la vie avec un Horcruxe. 

-Sur ça, il a raison. 

-Mais qu’est-ce qui serait pire que la mort?

-Un arachnophobe te diras que c’est un champ rempli d’araignée, un thalassophobe te dira que c’est la noyade en pleine mer. 

-Certes. Mais, il faut y réfléchir. Quand le seul prix que l’on pourrait en payer, c’est la vie de quelqu’un d’autre? Les sorciers ont tous en eux le pouvoir de tuer, et ils peuvent le faire plus souvent qu’à leur tour. 

-Quand tu fais un Horcruxe, tu ne mets pas la vie de la personne que tu tue dans un objet. C’est la tienne que tu met. Tu te déchires l’âme. C’est un processus qui est d’abord douloureux, et qui est ensuite contre-nature. Notre âme est censée rester intacte, dans notre corps, pas se promener petit bout par petit bout dans des objets.Et quand le sorcier se retrouve blessé mortellement...Tu connais le mythe moldu antique de Prométhée?

-Celui qui aurait apporté le feu aux hommes? Vaguement. 

-Dans le mythe, pour le punir de son acte, Zeus, le dieu des dieux, l’aurait enchaîné sur un rocher et chaque jour, un aigle venait le tourmenter en lui dévorant le foie, alors qu’il était vivant et conscient. Comme Prométhée était immortel, son foie repoussait pendant la nuit, et l’aigle revenait le lendemain, encore et encore, lui infligeant une douleur physique constante et surtout éternelle.Tu auras du mal à trouver un sorcier ayant créé un Horcruxe parce que, ceux qui ont outrepassé la nature mauvaise et abominable de la chose, ont tous préférés la mort à un moment donné. C’est ça la vie avec un Horcruxe, quand tu es censé être mort: tu n’es même pas un fantôme. Tu n’es même pas une coquille vide, comme tu le serais après un baiser par un Détraqueur. Tu existes, mais tu es...Tu es un morceau de quelque chose de mi-corporel mi-spirituel, pas assez spirituel pour ne pas ressentir la douleur, mais pas assez corporel pour pouvoir te guérir.” 

Un silence s’installa pendant quelques longues, très longues secondes. Tom ne savait pas quoi dire. Pas étonnant que Slughorn ne lui est pas dit tout ça. Mais cela soulevait une question: comment William pouvait être au courant? 

“-J’ai lu le journal d’un sorcier noir ayant fait un Horcruxe.dit le concerné, comme s’il avait deviné sa question. Je ne dirais pas son nom pour ne pas avoir d’ennuis, mais il faisait partit d’une des familles des Vingt-Huit Sacrés et, par peur de voir sa lignée disparaître, il avait cherché à se rendre immortel par ce moyen là. Son journal n’est qu’une longue, très longue agonie. Après l’avoir lu, j’avais juste envie d’aller me purifier dans l’église la plus proche.

-Oh.”

William hocha la tête, pour appuyer ses paroles et reprit sa lettre. Les pensées de Tom se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il avait trop de choses à penser, peut-être des plans à revoir, sans doute des idées à éclaircir. Il ne pouvait pas prendre comme parole d’évangile les idées d’un seul sorcier, surtout quand celui-ci désapprouvait si visiblement l’artefact qu’il décrivait. Il lui fallait d’autres avis, d’autres sources. William devait se tromper. Rien ne pouvait être pire que la mort, parce que la mort est éternelle quand la douleur, elle, peut s’arrêter. Et s’il devait tout planifier de A à Z au cas où il aurait besoin de son Horcruxe, il le ferait. 

Juste une dernière question. 

“-Cela veut dire que tu ne crains pas la mort?

-J’ai déjà un pied dans la tombe. La Mort, c’est une amie que j’embrasse sur la joue chaque fichue matins de ma vie.” 

Le silence retomba. Tom n’aimait pas cette réponse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, où les choses commencent tout doucement à se concrétiser...On aborderas un peu plus le vif du sujet dans le prochain chapitre. En attendant, je vous invite à laisser un commentaire, c'est toujours encourageant, je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour un prochain chapitre, prenez soin de vous, de vos proches.


	5. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tous le monde, me revoilà avec le chapitre de la semaine, et j'espère qu'il saura vous satisfaire! Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et je vous laisse apprécier.

Tom sortit des toilettes du troisième étage en se retenant à grand peine de bondir d’excitation. Enfin! Après des mois et des mois de recherche, il venait de trouver la Chambre des Secrets de Poudlard, dernier héritage de Salazar Serpentard. Maintenant qu’il en connaissait l’entrée, Tom se trouvait idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt: des serpents en guise de robinet, ce n’était certainement pas une lubie d’architecte! 

Mais peu importe, il l’avait trouvé et, mieux encore, l’énorme basilic qui s’y trouvait était sous son contrôle. Bon, pour être honnête, Tom ne s’attendait pas à tomber sur un basilic. C’était en quelque sorte logique aussi, mais il aurait plutôt pensé à… une colonie de serpents venimeux? Quelque chose de ce goût. Mais définitivement pas un monstre légendaire qui avait failli le tuer sur le coup quand il avait pénétré dans la Chambre. Tom retint un frisson en repensant aux sifflements lents de la créature, indiquant pour elle-même que la faim lui rongeait les boyaux et que le jeune humain perdu en face devais faire un en-cas délicieux. 

Béni soit sa famille pour le Fourchelangue, cela lui avait permis de ne pas servir d’apéritif, et en plus, de conclure un marché contre un monstre d’une grande intelligence. Le marché était simple: garder le secret de la Chambre et fournir à l’occasion de la nourriture, contre une obéissance. Simple et efficace, et qui sous-entendait que Tom n’aurait pas à redescendre souvent dans la Chambre. Mais il avait bien l’intention de le faire, un endroit aussi légendaire, et en plus construit par son ancêtre, ne pouvais qu’être rempli de trésors et d’informations précieuses en tout genre. Peut-être trouverait-il ici des sortilèges interdits et oubliés depuis longtemps, voir même des informations fiables sur les Horcruxes! Non pas que les informations données par son frère (Merlin, il ne se lasserait jamais de le dire ou de le penser.  _ Son _ frère. Le  _ sien _ . Le membre de sa famille. Bref) ne l’étaient pas. Mais il était de toute façon contre cette pratique. Sans doute à raison, puisque cela demandait une grande habilité magique. Mais Tom trouverait en temps et en heure.

Et bien entendu, il voulait parler avec ce serpent géant, qui semblait être la mémoire ambulante de cette école. Était-il celui implanté par Salazar lui-même? Les basilics vivaient plusieurs siècles. Mais combien, exactement? Tom devait se renseigner. En tout cas, il était de toute évidence une excellente idée de sa part de mettre ainsi sous sa coupe le roi des serpents.

« -Je ne sais pas encore quand l’occasion se présentera de tester cette obéissance, mais cet animal sera définitivement utile par la suite. Le roi des serpents obéissant à l'héritier du plus grand de Poudlard, et futur roi des sorciers, belle corrélation.pensa Tom en descendant les dernières marches menant au dortoir des Serpentards. Toujours Purs, ajouta-il à voix haute à l’intention de la porte qui s’ouvrit docilement »

La salle commune, Tom le remarqua vite, était plongée dans l’obscurité, mis à part la cheminée, éclairant un groupe de Serpentards un peu plus âgés, et visiblement trop absorbés par leur conversation pour se rendre compte de la présence de Tom. Celui-ci ralentit et se glissa dans une poche d’ombre. Toujours écouter ce qu’un potentiel ennemi peut dire. 

« -Avez-vous entendu la dernière nouvelle?demanda l’un d’entre eux, un garçon grand et rondelet, avec des yeux bleus et des cheveux noirs, que Tom connaissait de vue et dédaignait depuis la première seconde. À propos de Jedusor.

-Son adoption et sa filiation à la famille Gaunt?répondit un autre, très petit et maigre, avec un fort accent étranger. Bien sûr que nous l’avons entendu, tous les étudiants de Serpentards en parle. Jedusor va en devenir plus insupportable encore.

-Fait attention à tes paroles, il pourrait en entendre parler!

-Et alors? Qu’il soit un Gaunt ne change rien au fait que je trouve ce petit Sang-de-Bourbe insupportable de suffisance et d’arrogance. Il promène sa jolie figure dans ce château comme s’il en était le propriétaire, lèche les chaussures de Slughorn pour faire ses quatre volontés, regarde de haut tout le monde et maintenant il faudrait en plus que je lui fasse des courbettes? Non merci, j’ai un minimum d’estime de moi-même! La seule chose qu’il rapporte à Serpentard, ce sont des points. 

-D’autant que l’état actuel de la famille Gaunt ne donne pas franchement de raison de se vanter d’y appartenir! J’ai vu cette grande asperge qui lui sert de frère, quand il est venu à Poudlard. Complètement dégénéré!

-À ce point?

-On dirait un cadavre ambulant. À mon avis, niveau magie, il est plus Cracmol que n’importe quel Cracmol! Quand il est passé à côté de moi, je me suis demandé si le vent n'allait pas le faire tomber au sol comme un petit tas d’os. Jedusor peut se vanter, vraiment! »

Des rires entendus vinrent saluer ce trait d’esprit. Tom en avait assez entendu. Silencieusement, suivant les ombres de la salle commune, il rejoignit l’escalier et grimpa à son dortoir. Une fois en haut, il s’arrêta un instant dans le couloir, pour prendre une grande inspiration. Il tremblait littéralement de rage. Il aurait pu tuer quelqu’un. Voir même, tout le groupe. Les un après les autres. Il entra dans la chambre, ignorant les regards étonnés de ses camarades et se dirigea vers son lit, dont il ferma rapidement les rideaux, pour se préparer à aller dormir.    
Alors comme ça, il était un Sang-de-Bourbe et son frère un presque Cracmol dégénéré? Très bien. Tom allait leur faire regretter milles fois le jour de leur naissance. Oh bon sang oui, ils allaient  _ tellement _ regretter les paroles qu’ils avaient prononcées ce soir-là. Ca leur apprendra à jeter un sortilège de silence avant de commencer à cracher sur leurs camarades. 

Tom se glissa dans les draps et enfonça sa tête dans l’oreiller, fixant le plafond de son lit. Finalement, il allait redescendre dans la Chambre des Secrets bien plus tôt qu’il ne le pensait au départ. S’il se souvenait bien, le regard du Basilic était mortel, et quoi de mieux qu’un petit cadavre pour secouer un peu les foules?

“-Avec un message en plus, ce serait mieux.pensa-il en réfléchissant. Quelque chose comme…”Traîtres, prenez garde, car l’héritier de Serpentard vous surveille”. Non. Trop évident.”

Il devait être prudent après tout, Dumbledore le surveillait déjà de beaucoup trop près à son goût et il était sûr qu’il allait le soupçonner. Non, s’il faisait quelque chose comme ça, il devait prévoir chaques détails, et cela inclut un coupable. Personne ne penserais à un Basilic, ça sonnait presque ridicule. Alors quoi?   
Tom se surpris à sourire. Après tout, il était de notoriété publique que cet étudiant étrange, Hagrid, avait une passion bizarre pour les créatures dangereuses (quel bordel en y repensant, ce panier de bébés loups-garous cachés dans un placard à balais). Il lui suffisait juste de découvrir ce qu’il cachait maintenant, et il cachait quelque chose c’était certain, et si c’était quelque chose avec des crocs ou des griffes potentiellement mortels...Tom avait son coupable. Il pouvait s’endormir paisiblement. 

  
  
  


Tom se sentait assez déçu. Il n’était pas familier avec ce sentiment et il le trouvait particulièrement dérangeant. Il but une gorgée de son verre et le reposa sur la petite table basse, accordant un regard circulaire à ses camarades. La réunion des Chevaliers de Walpurgis était en pleine effervescence et la discussion était animée. La Salle sur Demande, où ils se tenaient, s’étaient métamorphosés en un salon confortable et intime où ils pouvaient débattre tout à loisir. Et Tom écoutait attentivement ce débat, qui concernait son dernier exploit. 

“-J’ai entendu des professeurs en parler tout à l’heure.dit Cygnus en se redressant sur son siège, penché sur ses voisins. Dumbledore disait quelque chose à propos de la “Chambre des Secrets”...

-La Chambre des Secrets?coupa Rosier, assis plus loin. Celle créée par Salazar Serpentard pour protéger l’école et les sorciers?

-Tu en connais beaucoup d’autres? Bref. Dumbledore disait que la mort de Mimi Geignarde avait été causée par la créature qui devrait s’y trouver. Mais Dippet l’as fait taire en disant que la Chambre des Secrets été juste un mythe idiot, que le coupable avait été trouvé et que même si c’était un accident, Hagrid devait prendre ses responsabilités pour avoir violé le règlement si souvent. 

-Alors Dumbledore ne crois pas que ce soit la dernière créature introduite par Hagrid qui soit responsable de la mort de cette fille?

-Est-ce que tu as déjà vu Dumbledore reconnaître les torts d’un de ses petits Gryffondors? Hagrid aurait pu se promener dans le château en criant “Mon nouveau monstre à assassiner quelqu’un!” que Dumbledore lui aurait tapoté la tête en lui demandant d’aller jouer dehors.”

Tom retint un ricanement moqueur à l’image invoquée. Touché. Dumbledore ne voulait jamais admettre les fautes de ses étudiants, et il faisait toujours tout pour annuler ou adoucir leurs punitions. Il avait fait de même avec Hagrid, persuadant le directeur de le garder à Poudlard, comme gardien ou quelque chose comme ça. Pas que ça intéresse Tom. Hagrid n’était pas quelqu’un d’intéressant de toute façon, ni pour lui ni pour sa cause.    
Mais il était déçu de voir ses Chevaliers mordres aussi rapidement à la théorie populaire, et qu’il avait lui-même créé, que Hagrid était indirectement le responsable. N’y en avait-il pas un pour réfléchir ou pour au moins se poser des questions? Sérieusement. L’autre chose qui agaçait Tom, c’était que Mimi Geignarde n’était pas sa victime. Elle était juste le dommage collatéral de son plan. Parce que de base, Tom prévoyait de lâcher le basilic sur le groupe d’étudiants. Peut-être en tuer un ou deux et laisser les autres totalement traumatisés. Mais non, il fallait que cette fille se trouve là, et décide de sortir se mettre pile dans le chemin du monstre, et fasse tout raté. Bon sang, il était énervé rien que d’y penser! 

“-Est-ce que tu as une hypothèse, Gaunt?demanda soudainement Rosier en se tournant vers lui”

Cet air d’adoration de chiot le mettait mal à l’aise. Un peu de contrôle de soi, bon sang. Mais il n’en laissa rien paraître et se contenta de passer lentement son doigt sur le rebord de son verre, faisant doucement chanter le verre, avant de parler. 

“-Mon hypothèse est que le directeur Dippet est idiot de sous-estimer Salazar Serpentard et de partir du principe que la Chambre des Secrets est un mythe.dit-il doucement. C’est mal connaître Salazar et sa volonté de protéger cette école de la vermine.

-Nous sommes bien d’accord.approuva Rosier en hochant vivement la tête. Alors tu penses que le monstre est le coupable?

-Je ne pense pas, je le sais.”

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Abraxas reprit son courage avant les autres.

“-Tu en es sûr, c’est-à-dire?demanda-il d’une voix timide

-C’est-à-dire qu’en temps qu’héritier de Serpentard de part ma famille, j’ai accès à certaines informations et à certaines, disons capacités, qui me permettent d’affirmer que la Chambre des Secrets et son monstre ne sont pas des légendes. 

-Tu as découvert la Chambre des Secrets?

-Effectivement.”

Nouveau silence. Tom en profita pour boire une gorgée. Le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant au fur et à mesure que les secondes passées. Finalement, Rosier se leva et s’approcha de lui. Il semblait littéralement brûlé d’excitation.

“-Alors c’est toi qui l’a ouverte?demanda-il à voix basse, comme s’il craignait que quelqu’un de l’extérieur ne les entendent. Tu as ouvert la Chambre des Secrets pour débarrasser l’école des Sang-de-Bourbe et des traîtres à leur sang?”

Idiot.

“-J’ai ouvert la Chambre des Secrets afin de libérer un être antique et puissant, pour lui faire savoir que l’héritier de son maître était là et qu’il allait reprendre le flambeau.répondit-il d’une voix glacée. Cette fille, Mimi, ne devait pas être la seule victime, mais après réflexion, je me suis dit qu’il était préférable de laisser un premier avertissement. Peut-être comprendront-ils, avec le message laissé, ce qu’il risque d’arriver si Poudlard continu sa politique actuelle vis-à-vis de certaines...catégories.” 

Rosier était suspendu à ses paroles, comme le reste de l’auditoire. Il continua.

“-Et j’ai l’impression que tous mes efforts n’ont servi à rien, puisqu’au lieu de réfléchir quelques minutes et d’appliquer la solution la plus simple, le directeur Dippet, sans doute inspiré par notre cher professeur Dumbledore, avait décidé de fermer l’école afin de “protéger les étudiants”. 

-Stupide.

-Tout à fait, Avery. Et tu te doutes bien, et les autres aussi, que ce n’était pas du tout dans mes plans. J’ai surestimé l’intelligence des personnes en face de moi. Fermer Poudlard...Bref. Il a donc fallu que je trouve une solution de rechange.

-Et du coup tu nous as débarrassé d’une Sang-de-Bourbe et d’un hybride à demi-géant!s’exclama Rosier, ravi 

-Effectivement. Mais je pense qu’il n’est pas nécessaire de vous faire savoir que cette conversation ne doit pas quitter cette pièce, n’est-ce pas messieurs?”

Il promena son regard glacé sur chacun des étudiants, qui hochaient tous la tête en baissant les yeux. Bien. La conversation reprit, à voix basse, pendant qu’ils discutaient tous entre eux de ce que Tom venait de leur apprendre. De quoi alimenter les rumeurs pendant un moment! Tom retint un sourire. Après tout, à quelque chose malheur est bon. Son objectif premier, se venger de ces étudiants à la langue un peu trop bien pendue, avait échoué, mais l’accident lui aura permis de donner un nouveau noeud à son autorité sur ses disciples et camarades, leur donnant encore un peu plus de raison de le respecter. Il senti soudain quelque chose sur sa manche et, en baissant les yeux, il vit que Rosier n’avait pas rejoint son siège, toujours accroupi à côté de lui, et lui tapotait la manche pour attirer son attention. Plus loin, les yeux d’Abraxas lancés des éclairs. Pathétiques. 

“-Gaunt, comment ça se passe avec ton frère, le seigneur Gaunt?demanda Rosier, d’une voix où se contenait à peine l’excitation et la curiosité

-Tout se passe très bien, Rosier. 

-Je t’envie tu sais!s’exclama le jeune homme en souriant. Vivre avec quelqu’un comme lui doit être fascinant, il doit en savoir plus long sur les arts sombres et les lignées de Sang-Purs que n’importe lequel des livres de la section interdite. 

-En effet. 

-Partage-il ses connaissances avec toi? Vous ne vous connaissez peut-être pas encore très bien. 

-Nous nous connaissons suffisamment et il est toujours heureux de me transmettre ce qu’il sait. Nous nous écrivons régulièrement.”

C’était un parfait mensonge et Tom en ressenti un léger malaise. Il n’avait encore jamais envoyé de lettres à William et il ne lui avais jamais posé la moindre question sur les arts sombres (mis à part leur conversation sur les Horcruxes) depuis qu’il avait déménagé ses quelques affaires dans la demeure familiale, il y a environ un mois. Il fallait absolument qu’il règle ça. S’il voulait que William le soutienne comme le faisait ses camarades, il se devait d’être aussi charmant et affectueux que possible.

Il regarda Rosier du coin de l’oeil, toujours à sa place. Vraiment, il ne manquait que des oreilles tombantes et une queue remuant frénétiquement pour compléter le tableau. Mais l’enthousiasme dont il avait fait preuve et le respect sans faille qu’il lui témoignait, cela valait bien une petite récompense.

“-Je ne sais pas encore quelles relations il a avec les autres familles, mais je pense qu’il ne s’opposerait pas à ce que mes amis viennent faire sa connaissance pendant l’été.dit-il d’une voix soyeuse”

Le sourire de Rosier s’élargit un peu plus pendant que Malfoy devenait encore plus pâle que d’ordinaire. Tom retint un rire moqueur. Les jalousies mal placées envers sa personne, c’était définitivement divertissant!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre! Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver comme d'habitude dimanche prochain, et nous reviendrons au développement de la relation de Tom et de William.   
> Je vous encourage à me laisser vos impressions, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, et je vous dit à dimanche prochain!


	6. Une dévotion inattendue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mes plus plates excuses pour le retard dans ce chapitre, les aléas de santé ont fait que ce dimanche, il m'était totalement impossible de mettre à jour...Milles fois désolée, et j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ce chapitre (même s'il est un peu court).   
> Attention avertissement: mention (sans détail) d'une scène de sexe (avec consentement douteux) en fin de chapitre.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu’ils soient tous si bruyants aussi tôt le matin, dans cette salle où chaque son semblait amplifié par le plafond magique? Merlin, Tom se languissait tous les matins des petits-déjeuners silencieux de l’orphelinat, au moins il pouvait y lire tranquillement son journal. Pas qu’il lisait véritablement le journal dans son enfance, mais ça lui donnait une contenance. Et maintenant, il le lisait vraiment. Les nouvelles du monde sorcier semblait toujours beaucoup plus intéressantes que leurs homologues moldus (mais pas moins inquiétante, puisque Grindewald s’était trouvé de nombreux partisans en Allemagne). Et ce journal lui donnait aussi une bonne excuse pour éviter le regard mouillé dont Abraxas le couvrait depuis qu’il l’avait rejoint dans la Grande Salle. L’idiot était-il encore jaloux parce qu’il avait accordé quelques petits privilèges à Rosier depuis leur réunion de club? Comme s’il en avait quelque chose à faire.

Un bruissement feutré lui fit lever le nez avant de le baisser. C’était l’heure du courrier et les hiboux avaient envahi la Grande Salle, volant vers leur propriétaire, le bec chargé de lettres, parfois de petits colis. Soudain, une douleur soudaine sur la tête lui fit échapper un “Aïe!”, moitié de surprise moitié de douleur. Furieux, Tom baissa son journal et regarda autour de lui, prêt à réduire en un petit tas de cendres celui ou celle qui avait eu l’audace de lui mettre un coup sur la tête. Mais personne ne faisait attention à lui, mis à part Abraxas qui lui désigna quelque chose en face de lui. En regardant, Tom vit un hibou noir sur la table en face de lui, en train de pousser son verre qui le gênait visiblement pour accéder au bacon dans son assiette. 

“-Tu es censé me donner mon courrier avant de te servir dans mon assiette.fit-il remarquer d’une voix glaciale”

L’animal hulula doucement, tendant le cou vers les genoux de Tom, qui y vit une épaisse enveloppe de parchemin. C’était donc ça qui lui avait atterri sur la tête. Sous le coup de la colère, il ne l’avait pas senti rebondir sur ses genoux. Marmonnant des insultes imagées telle que “fichu boule de plumes”, Tom pris la lettre pour regarder l’adresse, tandis que le hibou dévorait son bacon avec beaucoup d’enthousiasme, ignorant Malfoy qui tendait un doigt vers lui pour obtenir la permission de le caresser. Tom ne reconnaissait pas l’écriture sur le parchemin. Il l’ouvrit et senti son souffle se couper aux premiers mots inscrits “Petit frère”.    
C’était la réponse de William. Il avala sa salive et, ignorant le “Aïe!” venant du côté d’Abraxas, en prise avec le hibou noir, il se mit à lire la lettre.

“ _ Petit frère,  _

_ Merci pour ta lettre, elle m’a fait plaisir. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu’on dit dans les lettres, je n’en envoie jamais. J’en reçois, mais c’est des ordres de missions. Je ne sais plus si je te l’ai dit, mais je travaille comme conjureur de sorts, spécialisé dans les artefacts de magie noire. Je te l’ai déjà dit? J’imagine que oui. J’en sais rien. Je vais pas bien niveau mémoire ces derniers temps. Bref. Rien de bien nouveau à Little Hangleton, comme tu peux t’en douter. Je vais pas beaucoup dans le village près de la maison, mes horaires de boulot ne sont pas trop compatibles avec les horaires des magasins moldus. Dommage, ça à l’air mignon par ici. Ah, je devrais dire que “l’endroit est charmant” peut-être? Tu parles toujours aussi bien dans tes lettres ou c’est juste parce que c’est moi?  _

_ J’ai rien de plus à te dire malheureusement. Ah si: bien sûr que tu peux venir pour les vacances, la maison est aussi la tienne. Et c’est vrai cette histoire d’étudiants attaqués et de fille morte à Poudlard? J’ai entendu dire que c’était une acromentule introduite par un étudiant, c’est bizarre comme histoire. Fait gaffe à toi, si tu te transformes en statue, je pourrais pas te stocker ailleurs que dans le grenier.  _

_ PS: Fait gaffe avec Screech, il a un sale caractère. Je l’ai trouvé dans la forêt, et il aime pas encore beaucoup livrer le courrier.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Ton frère, William Gaunt. _ ”

Screech. Cette petite créature démoniaque, actuellement en train de picorer furieusement la main de son camarade, s'appelait Screech. Tom l’aurait appelé “Saloperie”, personnellement. Il relu la lettre, lentement, avant de se lever et de sortir de la Grande Salle en silence, direction les toilettes. Heureusement, celles-ci étaient désertes. Il s’enferma dans une cabine et sortit la lettre de sa poche pour la relire une troisième fois. Puis une quatrième fois. Il sentait comme quelque chose remuer au fond de son estomac. Quelque chose de merveilleux, de chaud et de vivant. Il avait dans les mains la lettre que lui avait envoyé sa famille.  _ Sa  _ famille. 

Il posa son doigt sur les lignes, traçant du bout du doigt les lignes d’encres, reproduisant les boucles un peu tordues, tremblantes, irrégulières. L’écriture était fine, mais tremblotante. Comme si la main qui tenait la plume ne pouvait pas rester immobile pendant qu’elle écrivait. C’était étrange, mais très élégant. Il relu encore une fois la lettre puis, il la serra contre son visage, les yeux fermés. Aucune idée de pourquoi il faisait ça. Mais bon sang ce que ça faisait du  _ bien _ ! C’était doux, chaud, ça sentait bon le parchemin et une autre odeur qu’il ne connaissait pas. Une sorte de parfum, très frais, comme un bon coup de vent. Est-ce que c’était le parfum de William? Est-ce qu’il sentait si bon? 

Et chose plus importante: est-ce que sa réaction était normale? A bien y réfléchir, il lui semblait un peu étrange de renifler ainsi la lettre que son frère lui avait envoyée. Mais c’était la première de toute sa vie. Il avait bien une excuse, non? Toute son enfance il avait attendu pour le courrier d’un membre de sa famille, qui pouvait le blâmer de l’apprécier? 

Tom jeta un dernier coup d’oeil à la lettre avant de la plier soigneusement pour la glisser dans la poche de sa robe. Il allait la garder un peu sur lui. Il sortit des toilettes et, bien entendu, tomba nez à nez avec Abraxas. Celui-ci semblait inquiet.

“-Tom! Est-ce que tout va bien? Tu es parti si vite de la Grande Salle, j’ai cru que tu étais tombé malade! 

-Je vais parfaitement bien Malfoy. Je relisais juste ma lettre. 

-Enfermé tout seul? C’est ton frère qui t’a écrit n’est-ce pas? Est-ce qu’il t’a menacé dans sa lettre? Ou dit des choses désagréables? Tu sais Tom, si c’est le cas, tu sais que je te fournirais toute l’aide que je pourrais!

-Ta loyauté t’honore, mais encore une fois ta piètre opinion de mon frère aîné te fait voir des catastrophes où il n’y en à pas. William m’a tout simplement écrit pour me donner de ses nouvelles et me dire qu’il était acceptable que je vienne passer les prochaines vacances avec lui.”

Abraxas, qui le suivait pendant qu’il parlait, s’arrêta net, le souffle coupé. Les vacances d’été. Noël était passé, alors Tom ne pouvait que parler des vacances d’été. Deux mois. Tom, deux mois entiers avec ce fou, ce malade. Une lumière vive hurlait “danger” dans sa tête présentement. 

“-Tom...souffla-il. Tom je t’en prie, tu devais rester à Poudlard pendant l’été! Tu as cessé les attaques contre les Sang de Bourbe à cause de ça! Parce que l’école était menacée de fermeture cet été! 

-Les choses ont évoluée, Malfoy. 

-Tom je t’en prie, n’y va pas!”

Cette fois, Tom en avait assez. Cette discussion qu’Abraxas recommençait toutes les trois heures ne menait jamais à rien. Il allait le faire taire.

“-Endoloris”

Les hurlements d’Abraxas furent si fort qu’ils l'ont accompagné pendant toute sa descente de l’escalier. Il était étonnant qu’il n’est pas attiré quelqu’un, avec des cris aussi perçants.

  
  
  


Tom était installé sur son lit, en fin de journée. Les bras croisés sous la tête, il fixait le plafond de son baldaquin sans le voir, ses pensées totalement ailleurs. Il imaginait ce que serait ses vacances d’été. Ses premières vacances loin de ce fichu orphelinat, dans lequel il n'aurait jamais, oh Merlin  _ plus jamais _ , à mettre les pieds. Ses premières vacances avec William. Jamais ils n’étaient resté ensembles si longtemps, les visites de Tom s’étant limitées à quelques heures d’affilées. Comment ce serait? 

William n’était pas hostile envers lui et quand il lui parlait, il avait toujours l’air content de faire la conversation, alors peut-être que ce serait ça. Des journées, des après-midi, des soirées passées dans le salon un peu sombre de la maison, occupés à débattre de tout et de rien. Il sourit. Il pouvait parfaitement se voir, dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, en train d’expliquer à William ses opinions, ses ambitions, tandis que William, allongeait dans le canapé, le regardait et l’écoutait attentivement, hochant la tête de temps en temps pour approuver ce qu’il disait. Ou William s'allongeait dans l’herbe, en train d’expliquer à Tom des maléfices qu’il avait rencontrés dans son travail, lui montrant des sorts et lui offrant des objets qu’il avait pris à ses clients. 

Il commençait à sombrer dans de beaux rêves quand un des rideaux de son lit s’écarta doucement, révélant le visage contrit d’Abraxas Malfoy. Tom fronça les sourcils pendant qu’Abraxas continuait de se tenir là, les yeux baissés. Depuis le sortilège Doloris du matin, il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de la journée, ignorant sa présence. Alors qu’est-ce qu’il voulait maintenant? Il n’était pas d’humeur à quoi que ce soit.

“-Soit tu me dis pourquoi tu tente de t’introduire dans mon lit, soit tu décampes, Malfoy.dit-il d’une voix glaciale, se redressant sur ses coudes

-Je voulais...Je voulais m’excuser…   
-Tiens donc?

-Oui...Je peux...Entrer?

-Mmmh.”

Malfoy se glissa sur le matelas, s’asseyant au bout, pour refermer doucement le rideau, les isolants de nouveau du reste de la chambre. Tom attendit. 

“-Je...je voulais m’excuser pour ce que j’ai dit...balbutia Malfoy à voix basse, les yeux fixés sur un pli du drap blanc. Je sais que ton frère est très important pour toi, et que tu viens juste de découvrir ta famille...Il était...mal de ma part, de parler de lui comme ça, d’autant que tu ne le connais pas encore très bien…

-Heureux de te l’entendre dire.

-Mais, Tom, ce n’est pas parce que je voulais l’insulter que je te disais ça...Je t’ai expliqué ce que j’en pense…

-Oui oui, cette histoire de noyau magique instable. J’ai compris, merci. 

-J’ai...J’ai vraiment peur pour ta sécurité...Tu es notre Seigneur, et tous les membres des chevaliers de Walpurgis ont fait le serment de te suivre et de te protéger…   
-Je ne suis pas un enfant de deux ans qui a besoin d’être gardé. 

-Non, mais tu es trop précieux pour le monde sorcier pour qu’on prenne des risques….

-Et?   
-Et donc je t’en prie n’y va pas cet été.

-Tu refuse que j’aille chez mon frère, par contre me laisser dans le monde moldu en guerre ne semble pas te déranger. Trouve une meilleure excuse!

-N’y retourne pas non plus! Viens vivre chez moi! 

-Pardon?

-Viens chez moi! Mes parents seront honorés de t’avoir chez nous, et moi aussi! Tu n’auras à t’inquiéter de rien, tu sais que j’ai bien plus d’argent qu’il n’en faut pour une seule personne!”

Tom ricana.

“-Tu me prend pour une fille à vendre, Abraxas? Garde ta charité, et sache que j’ai la ferme intention de faire renaître la fortune des Gaunt. Je vais d’ailleurs y travailler dès cet été.

-Ce n’est pas de la pitié ou de la charité, Tom! 

-Tiens donc!

-C’est de l’amour!”

Le mot tomba comme un couperet. Abraxas était rouge comme un coquelicot et Tom le fixait, incrédule, un sourcil levé.

“-Je...je...Je t’aime, Tom...Tu es mon Seigneur, le meilleur sorciers de notre génération, tu feras de grandes choses et tu entreras dans l’histoire mais...Mais plus que tout ça c’est  _ toi _ que j’aime et je ne veux pas que quelque chose de mal t’arrives…   
-Prouve-le.

-Hein? 

-Prouve que tu m’aimes autant que tu le dit.”

  
Le silence se fit plus épais encore. Abraxas le regardait sans comprendre puis, par hasard, il attrapa le regard de Tom qui descendait en direction de son aine et la lumière se fit dans sa tête. Il avala sa salive, immobile encore quelques secondes avant de lentement remonter vers l’entrejambe de Tom. Arrivé devant son pantalon, il le regarda, interrogateur. L’air suffisant et froid ne laissait aucun doute. C’était bien ça qu’il voulait. Et plus que ça, et Abraxas le savait, c’était un test. De loyauté, de sincérité, d’évaluation de ses sentiments. C’était humiliant, terrifiant. Mais jamais il n’allait reculer. Alors il attrapa le pantalon de Tom, le défi pour accéder à son entrejambe et entrepris de lui faire une fellation timide.    
Tom ferma les yeux, à la fois pour analyser les sensations et pour comprendre un peu mieux tous les avantages que les sentiments d’Abraxas à son égard pouvait lui rapporter. Il ne retint pas son sourire narquois en voyant l’héritier de la noble et ancienne maison Malfoy occupé à son entrejambe, les joues rouges et les yeux luisants. Dans des conditions comme celle-ci, l’amour pouvait être une arme très efficace! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Les choses se sont mise en place, il est donc temps pour William de pleinement rentrer en scène et pour Tom d'apprendre à souffrir un petit peu... Mais ce seras pour la prochaine fois!  
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, prenez soin de vous et je vous dit à dimanche pour le prochain chapitre (et promis cette fois je serais à l'heure)!


	7. Le début des étranges vacances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moi qui voulais poster ce chapitre en temps et en heure...C'était sans compter les habituelles délires de la connexion Internet dans les résidences universitaires. Un week-end entier sans Internet avec une pile de travail grande comme moi à côté, un vrai plaisir!   
> Bref, j'arrête un peu...Je m'excuse donc de mon retard et je vous présente le prochain chapitre de notre histoire. 
> 
> Au passage, je remercie @AngelOfMystery pour son commentaire et pour y répondre: Non, William n'est pas particulièrement inspiré de "L" de Death Note, parce que je connais très mal ce manga (je n'ai regardé que les quelques premiers épisodes, donc je ne sais pas comment est le personnage de L)!

Cette nouvelle vie était étrange. Pas déplaisante, mais étrange. Et Tom n’arrivait pas exactement à savoir pourquoi. Etais-ce le calme de la maison, en comparaison avec les couloirs toujours bruyants de Poudlard et de l’orphelinat? Ce calme si pénétrant que le soir, seul dans sa chambre, il se surprenait à le trouver étourdissant? 

Tom était heureux, cependant. Depuis deux semaines qu’il était avec William dans la maison des Gaunt à Little Hangleton, il se sentait plus heureux d’être en été qu’il ne l'avait jamais été de toute son existence. William était un colocataire arrangeant et surtout, il lui laissait une entière liberté. Pas d’heure de coucher, d’horaire d’étude imposée, de règlement idiot à suivre. Si Tom avait envie de se coucher à quatre heures du matin pour finir son livre et de dormir toute la journée, William n’y trouvait rien à redire (sauf s’il le faisait plusieurs jours d’affilé. A partir de là, il commençait à l’appeler vampire ou chauve-souris). Parce que oui, William le taquinait. Gentiment. Il semblait toujours très heureux de partager ses repas et ses soirées avec son jeune frère et, s’il n'allait pas forcément engager la conversation, jamais il n’avait refusé de répondre à Tom. Pas comme Mme Cole, la matrone de l’orphelinat, qui évitait soigneusement de se trouver face à lui ou de lui adresser directement la parole. 

Ce mode de vie décalé et un peu étrange, Tom y avait très rapidement pris goût, et il en était le premier surpris, étant donné qu’il était le genre de personne à aimer quand tout est soigneusement organisé et planifié. Mais le fait de ne pas courir après la pendule était aussi terriblement agréable et bien entendu, Tom n’avais pas passé ces deux premières semaines de vacances à se tourner les pouces.   
Pour pouvoir rester et faire partie de la famille, il savait qu’il devait travailler dur à se rendre indispensable, et c’était tout à fait ce qu’il avait fait. Les premiers jours, quand William revenait de son travail, il avait la surprise de trouver de nouveaux éléments de décoration dans la pièce principale, ou des espaces nouvellement rangés ou bien encore des piles de choses à vendre disparues. Le premier soir, Tom avait même réussi à leur dégoter un elfe de maison, en traînant dans l’allée des Embrumes. Un elfe se trouvait déjà dans un coin, vêtu d’une espèce de robe de poupée géante, pleine de froufrous ridicules. La petite créature était occupée à pleurer amèrement sur son sort. Tom n’avait pas tardé à savoir que l’elfe, nommée Picko, venait d’être libérée par son maître pour avoir renversé accidentellement le plateau à thé sur les invités de la maison. Un elfe un peu maladroit valant toujours mieux que pas de serviteur du tout, Tom l’avait aussitôt engagé. Picko l’avais remercié au travers de ses sanglots amers pendant des heures et des heures, et le soir même, quand William était sorti de la cheminée, il avait d’abord vu une table remplie de plats fumants et délicieux. Puis, son jeune frère, en train de parler sérieusement à une petite créature ressemblant à une pomme de terre géante parlant. 

Ils avaient donc passé un premier dîner en tête-à-tête aussi parfait que possible (et Tom en remerciait Merlin: la cuisine n’était pas sa passion et il redoutait un peu de goûter à la cuisine de son frère) (pas d’offense, mais il semblait assez évident qu’il était plus doué pour se piquer avec tout et n’importe quoi que pour cuisiner quelque chose de comestible). 

Au bout d’une semaine de nouveautés dans la maison (et qui lui donnait lentement l’air de plus en plus habitable), William avait fini par demander à Tom où est-ce qu’il trouvait l’argent pour acheter ces nouvelles choses. La réponse avait été simple: Tom lui avait expliqué, d’un ton posé mais le coeur battant, de sa petite entreprise dans l’école de Poudlard: des cours particulier en échange de Gallions d’or. Orphelin depuis de nombreuses années, et avec un coffre familial assez vide, il ne pouvait compter sur aucune autre somme d’argent que celle que lui fournissait l’école, et il était très vite limité dans ses dépenses. Ce petit “business” était de la survie pure et simple. William avait répondu par un simple “Oh, d’accord.”. 

Mais Tom ne s’était pas contenté d’arranger la décoration de la maison. En quelques dizaines d’heures, il s’était également infiltré dans le travail de William, bien entendu pour “lui venir en aide” et “le soulager de certaines tâches annexes”. Pour être plus clair: il se chargeait personnellement de répondre aux hiboux des clients potentiels et avérés, afin de transmettre les demandes de mission à William et gérer les paiements (dont il avait augmenté les recettes en augmentant les prix) (bien entendu). 

Bref, en seulement deux semaines et à seize ans, Tom tenait sa promesse de renflouer le coffre-fort de la famille Gaunt en gérant totalement les comptes . Et il s’étonnait même de son génie: tout cela se faisait sans que William ne s’en doute une seule seconde. Bien qu’il ne fasse rien d’illégal. Seulement moralement limite. Sa spécialité. 

Et son objectif semblait fonctionner à merveille, puisque qu’au fur et à mesure des jours, William devenait de plus en plus familier avec lui. 

  
  
  


C’était un matin tranquille, lors du petit-déjeuner. Tom lisait le journal en sirotant la tasse de thé chaud que Pocky venait de lui remettre avant de s’éclipser de la cuisine pour aller nettoyer les chambres à l’étage. En face de Tom, William, assis en tailleur sa chaise, mangeait le contenu de son assiette d’un air endormi, lâchant de temps en temps un bâillement, ignorant les regards courroucés que son petit frère lui lançait chaque fois qu’il se courbait un peu trop. Tom soupira et tourna la page de son journal.

“-Tiens,dit-il avec surprise, il y a encore un article sur Grindewald. 

-Du nouveau?souffla William avec un nouveau bâillement

-C’est une déclaration de Dumbledore...Apparemment, il prévoit de mener le combat contre Grindewald pour “stopper la montée menaçante et dangereuse d’un homme qui menace la paix des sorciers et des moldus”. Rien d’étonnant tiens. 

-Que Dumbledore le fasse?

-Oui. 

-Pourquoi?”

Tom retint un reniflement moqueur et se contenta d’hausser les épaules.

“-Dumbledore à toujours été pro-moldus. Même à Poudlard il est incapable de ne pas faire de favoritisme, donc je trouve que ce n’est pas étonnant qu’il soit contre Grindewald.

-Parce que toi tu n’es pas contre lui?”

Tom leva les yeux de son journal, surpris. Le ton de William n’était pas froid ou accusateur, il était au contraire assez détaché et léger. Il le regardait, en se balançant doucement sur sa chaise. Tom avala sa salive et posa doucement son journal. Le moment était donc venu, et un peu plus tôt qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Il allait devoir choisir soigneusement chacun de ses mots.

“-Je ne suis pas totalement contre lui. J’estime que certaines de ses idées...méritent d’être entendus. Les Moldus sont bel et bien une menace pour le monde sorcier, nous devons nous cacher d’eux et ce n’est pas juste. Mais si nous ne nous cachons pas, ils tenteront soit de nous exploiter, soit de nous exterminer. L’histoire moldus à bien assez souvent montrée ce qu’ils pensaient des gens comme nous et, quand je vois ce qu’ils sont capables de détruire sans magie avec juste leur technologie, je pense qu’ils sont trop dangereux pour être laissés aux commandes. Les sorciers sont plus puissants et ont le don de la magie. Donc il me semble normal que ce soit eux qui soit aux commandes. Grindelwald veut ça. Et il veut protéger les sorciers des Moldus. Moi aussi.”

William ne disait rien mais il l’écoutait attentivement, jouant avec une mèche de cheveux qu’il enroulait régulièrement. Tom inspira un peu. 

“-Donc oui, je comprends le but de Grindelwald et je le partage. Les sorciers doivent reprendre leur ascendance sur les moldus.”

  
Un nouveau silence de quelques secondes, puis William lui fit son habituel sourire un peu tordu.

“-Tu sais que si Grindelwald passe, les gens comme toi et moi seront les premiers à y passer.dit-il d’une voix douce. Que nous soyons des Gaunt ou pas, d’ailleurs.”

  
Tom secoua la tête.

“-Je suis le seul Sang-Mêlé, et je ne compte pas me laisser assassiner comme ça.

-Ah oui? 

-Si Grindelwald gagne, j’ai la ferme intention de lui faire comprendre que je pourrais lui être très utile.

-Et comment?

-Sans vouloir me vanter, je sais que je suis intelligent. Je suis un sorcier puissant et un stratège assez brillant, si j’ose dire.”

Petit rire. 

“-C’est vrai frangin, tu es intelligent. Mais ici, on parle d’un seigneur des ténèbres, pas d’un sorcier lambda qu’il s’agit d’arnaquer sur son paiement.”

  
Tom sentit le sang quitter son visage et il baissa vivement les yeux. Apparemment il n’avait pas été aussi subtile dans ses manoeuvres qu’il le croyait. Mince, maintenant c’était terriblement embarrassant. Et énervant. Il se sentait humilié. Il serra les poings sous la table, et sa vision commença lentement à devenir rouge. Pendant ce temps, William continuait tranquillement de parler, en jouant avec sa petite cuillère. 

“-Grindelwald ne veut pas la paix.dit-il rêveusement, sans se soucier de Tom qui gonflait presque de rage en face de lui. La guerre qu’il est en train de mener, il ne la fait que pour guérir sa fierté. Oh, j’imagine bien qu’il y a une sorte d’idéologie derrière, comme une véritable peur d’être l’esclave ou la victime des moldus. Une sorte de rêve utopique en fondation, ce ne serait pas ridicule ou impossible, effectivement. Mais Tom, ne t’engage pas dans cette guerre. Déjà, parce que tu aurais Dumbledore en ennemi et, d’après ce que je sais de cet homme, il ne fait pas bon d’être du mauvais côté par rapport à lui.

-Ah ça...marmonna Tom, les yeux rivés sur son assiette

-Et surtout Tom, tu pourrais faire tellement mieux que d’être le secrétaire d’un seigneur des ténèbres, si tu veux changer le monde des sorciers.”

Tom sursauta légèrement et en releva la tête, ne cherchant pas à dissimuler sa profonde surprise. Ses joues étaient devenus roses et c’était comme si la colère qui s'accumulait en lui venait de s’évanouir d’un seul coup. Son coeur battait la chamade. 

William lui offrit un nouveau sourire, se leva et quitta la pièce, non sans lui avoir donné une caresse affectueuse sur la joue, accompagnée d’une phrase “J’ai eu des lettres de tes amies et professeurs, qui m’ont vanté tes exploits et je suis sûr que tu peux faire encore mieux qu’ils ne le pensent”. Puis, Tom se retrouva seul dans la cuisine, le coeur cognant à tout rompre contre sa poitrine, la joue brûlante là où William lui avait donné cette caresse innocente, mais si douce et chaleureuse. Les mots du sorcier repassés en boucle dans sa tête, et il n’arrivait pas à se lasser de les penser ainsi. William, son frère, venait de clairement laisser entendre qu’il le trouvait incroyable et surtout, qu’il le croyait capable de faire de grandes choses.   
Tom n’en avait bien entendu jamais douté et William n’était pas le premier à lui dire des choses pareilles (Slughorn le disait tellement que Tom s’attendait à tout moment à ce qu’il se raye comme un vieux disque). Mais ici, les choses étaient totalement différentes. C’était William qui lui avait dit. Son frère. Son frère qui croyait déjà en lui. Son frère qui l’avait touché. Pas pour avoir une faveur ou pour avoir son attention. Non, c’était une caresse tout autre, juste douce, affectueuse, et bon sang elle brûlait littéralement Tom de l’intérieur. Il se sentait si  _ bien. _ Lui qui avait toujours pensé ne pas être quelqu’un de tactile, il venait de voir quelque chose de tout nouveau se réveiller en lui. Et une seule idée: encore des compliments, et encore des contacts. 

  
  


Les jours suivants, Tom se transforma littéralement en une de ces petites filles groupies qui le suivait dans les couloirs ou l’attendait dans les recoins, gloussantes et rougissantes, quémandant une parole ou un sourire. Il détestait s’imaginer aussi faible mais, fierté ou pas, il devait bien admettre la vérité: il attendait William dans chaque pièce pour lui parler et ne lui disait pas quelque chose sans avoir comme objectif de déclencher à nouveau l’affection de celui-ci. C’est donc ainsi qu’il découvrit deux choses: d’abord que William était particulièrement tactile. Il n’avait aucun problème à rentrer dans l’espace personnel de Tom ou à lui toucher les cheveux ou le visage quand il lui parlait. Ensuite, Tom avait faim de contact. Littéralement. Il sentait son ventre gronder quand une des grandes mains osseuses de William s’approcher de lui pour caresser une boucle de ses cheveux, lui tirer doucement une joue ou lui mettre une pichenette sur le nez (bon ça il aimait moins) (et ses protestations amusaient beaucoup William). 

Autre chose importante: Tom ne savait pas rendre de l’affection. Pas qu’il en avait eu besoin. A l’orphelinat, personne ne le câliner, et à Poudlard personne ne s’y risquerait. Quand Abraxas lui avait prouvé sa fidélité par cette fellation dans son lit, il s’était contenté de le virer du lit sitôt qu’il avait eu son orgasme et par le laisser s’approcher de lui et jouer avec ses doigts pour le récompenser. Rien de bien engageant.    
Et à cause de cela, il se sentait toujours idiot, quand il passait sa main dans les cheveux longs de William pour lui rendre ses gestes affectueux. De même que le jour où il osa finalement passer ses bras autour du corps frêle de son aîné pour l’entraîner dans un câlin des suites de petites taquineries, il se trouva particulièrement idiot de ne pas savoir quoi faire de son corps. Etait-ce toujours aussi compliqué de toucher les autres? Ou est-ce que cela venait avec l’habitude et la pratique? 

Et il se senti littéralement prendre feu quand, un soir, il avoua à William qu’il avait décidé de son prochain plan pour changer le monde sorcier, sans rejoindre Grindelwald: il allait faire de la politique. En réponse, William avait enroulé son bras autour de son épaule pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front et lui dire “Je suis sûr que tu t’en sortiras merveilleusement bien dans ce domaine.”

Merlin, il n’allait pas survivre à un été entier si ça continuait à ce rythme! Chaque gestes lui allumait les sens d’une manière qui n’était certainement pas normale et qui lui donnait l’impression qu’il allait se transformer en torche humaine. Et voilà pour ce qui était de se rendre indispensable à William: celui-ci semblait beaucoup l’apprécier mais Tom à côté ressemblait à un drogué courant après sa dose, avec plus ou moins de subtilité. Ses neurones allaient grillés à ce rythme.   
Et puis ses “amis” s’invitèrent au domaine, au début du mois d’août. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pauvre Tom, si tu savais...  
> J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à commenter ce chapitre et cette histoire, j'aime lire vos impressions. Moi je vous dit rendez-vous dimanche prochain (on y croit) pour le prochain chapitre, en attendant prenez soin de vous, protégez vous et habillez vous chaudement!


	8. De la domination mondiale et du thé chaud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avant de commencer quoi que ce soit: Mes plus plates excuses pour ce retard d'une semaine. Je devais poster mon chapitre, en retard, le lundi, et puis les cours, la fatigue, mes devoirs qui se sont accumulés d'un coup, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Alors je m'excuse encore une fois, et pour me faire un peu pardonner, je vous donne ici un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude.  
> J'espère que vous l'aimerez!

Ce jour-là, Tom était devant la maison avec William, et, le nez dans un manuel domestique, il donnait des instructions à son frère aîné sur les sortilèges à lancer afin de donner à cette bicoque malheureuse l’apparence d’une véritable maison. Si l’intérieur était plus qu’habitable maintenant, Tom était dégoûté à chaque fois qu’il voyait la façade. William agité doucement sa baguette, faisant bouger en même temps des marteaux et des pinceaux, qui donnait aux planches neuves leur blancheur d’origine. 

“-Ils disent ensuite qu’il faut envoyer un sortilège de vérification afin de vérifier si les planches se sont correctement mises entre elles et qu’il ne reste pas de planches pourries...marmonna Tom en levant les yeux

-Vu comme tu as fait voler ces planches avant que je te rejoigne, je ne pense pas qu’il reste un millimètre de bois pourri!

-Si je ne l’avais pas fait, tu aurais bâclé le travail.

-Ce n’est pas quelque chose à dire à quelqu’un qui contrôle des marteaux et des pinceaux! Je vais te repeindre en blanc!

-Arrête de dire des bêtises et concentre-toi.”

William gloussa, un son étrange, qui semblait venir du fond de sa gorge, et continua d’agiter sa baguette, suivant les instructions de Tom. Celui-ci avait senti son coeur battre un peu la chamade, comme à chaque fois qu’il répondait aux taquineries de son frère aîné. La peur d’aller trop loin, de le pousser dans le mauvais sens. Si les limites des autres personnes étaient claires et nettes, Tom n’arrivait pas à comprendre celles de William. Jamais le jeune homme ne s’en était pris à lui, mais Tom l’avait vu, il y a quelque jour, attraper par le col un sorcier, un client venu se plaindre du paiement trop cher pour la mise en place de mesures de sécurité autour de son manoir. Visiblement frustré par le calme de William et le fait qu’il prenne ses plaintes par-dessus la jambe, le dit client avait commencé à l’insulter. Sans résultat, jusqu’à ce que l’insulte “Sang de Bourbe” sorte de sa bouche. De là, William l’avait attrapé sans mot dire par le col et, faisant preuve d’une force dont il ne semblait absolument pas capable, l’avait jeté tête la première dans la cheminée allumée. Heureusement pour le client, la cheminée était très réactive et il avait pris la poudre de cheminette avant de subir des brûlures graves. William n’avait plus parlé de la journée et à chaque fois que son regard se perdait dans le vide, ses mains tremblaient de rage. De quoi impressionner légèrement Tom et lui faire penser à faire une petite note mentale: pas l’insulte “Sang de Bourbe” à la maison. Ce qui lui allait très bien, puisqu’il avait lui-même subi cette insulte et qu’elle le rendait enragé. 

Mais, contrairement à William, Tom n'explose jamais physiquement. Non, lui, il lâchait un basilic géant dans les couloirs de son école. Bref. Différence de méthode.  Ce petit incident, même s’il était assez “minime”, avait au moins appris à Tom qu’il ne connaissait pas encore complètement son frère et qu’il devait donc être prudent quand il lui parlait, car même s’ils étaient apparemment en train de se taquiner, la colère pouvait partir rapidement. Alors il était prudent.    
Mais, peut-être que son statut de petit frère le protégeait, car William ne se mettait jamais en colère contre lui. Et c’était très agréable.

“-Tom, quand tu auras fini d’admirer ce brin d’herbe, tu pourras me dire quelle est la prochaine étape? 

-....

-Tom? Eh oh tu m’entends? 

-...

-Tom? Eh, chauve-souris? Tommy?”

Toujours pas de réponse. Tom était parti si loin dans ses pensées qu’il n’entendait rien de ce qu’il se disait autour de lui, regardant l’herbe en face de lui sans la voir. Il pensait à comment comprendre et outrepasser les défenses de son frère, s’il y en avait et, si elles étaient différentes pour lui parce qu’il était son frère, comment le découvrir. Peut-être qu’il devrait utiliser la légimencie sur lui, histoire de voir ce qu’il se passait un peu dans la tête de cet étrange conjureur de sort. Il n’avait pas souvent recours à la légimencie, car on ne savait jamais si on ne tomberait pas sur un occlumens qualifié. 

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de froid, collant et humide passer sur son dos, de ses épaules jusqu’au bas de ses fesses et il poussa un cri de surprise avant de faire volte-face, pour voir William le regardait avec un grand sourire, l’air visiblement très fier de lui.    
Tom cligna des yeux, remarqua le gros pinceau en forme de rouleau qu’il tenait dans la main et ferma les yeux. Puis, il inspira, rouvrit les yeux et se tordit du mieux qu’il put, pour voir son dos et son derrière complètement recouvert de peinture blanche. Fantastique.

“-William...Est-ce que je rêve où tu viens bien de me repeindre en blanc?

-Désolé, tu étais si immobile et si silencieux, je t’ai confondu avec une planche!

-....Je vais te clouer sur le portique.

-Une planche qui parle!”

Mi-furieux, mi-plaisantin, Tom attrapa un pinceau, qui s’agita un peu pour retourner finir son travail, et commença à poursuivre William, qui prit la poudre d’escampette pour esquiver les coups de pinceaux furieux de Tom, sifflant en Fourchelangue qu’il était rapide. Il finit par lui échapper en allant se réfugier dans la maison, laissant Tom essoufflé dans l’entrée. Bien, il ne l’avait pas rattrapé, mais après tout, il pourrait se venger un peu plus tard! 

Il répondit par une vilaine grimace à William, qui ressortait de la maison en riant de le voir si fatigué après une course poursuite. 

“-Tu ferais mieux de fermer ta porte à clé pour dormir cette nuit.grogna Tom en se redressant 

-Ce serait dommage, si tu fais un cauchemar tu ne pourrais pas venir dormir avec moi!”

Tom rougit furieusement.

“-Je n’ai jamais fait ça!”

William éclata de rire et lui tira une joue, ignorant les protestations de Tom, qui lui donnait des petites claques sur la main pour le faire lâcher. Soudain, une petite toux se fit entendre. D’un même geste, ils se retournèrent, William avait déjà sa baguette dans la main et Tom la main sur son étui quand il reconnut les trois personnes en face de lui. Malfoy, Rosier et Black, les uns à côté des autres, chargé chacun d’un petit bagage. Oh bon sang. 

“-J’espère que nous ne tombons pas mal?demanda Rosier avec un sourire qui indiquait qu’ils avaient vu une bonne partie de la scène”

Bien, pour retrouver sa dignité et son autorité sur ses partisans, ça allait être compliqué. Essayant d’ignorer le fait qu’il avait le dos complètement recouvert de peinture blanche et qu’il y a quelques minutes son frère était en train de lui tirer la joue comme on le faisait à un enfant, Tom se redressa de toute sa hauteur et reprit son habituel air froid et détaché, celui qu’il abordait toujours quand il marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

“-Malfoy, Rosier, Black. Que nous vaut l’honneur de votre visite? Il ne me semble pas que j’ai reçu de hiboux vous annonçant. 

-Oh, c’est une idée de Rosier.marmonna Malfoy en jetant un regard noir au concerné qui lui répondit par un sourire innocent. Il est venu chez moi avec Black pour nous dire qu’il fallait absolument que l’on vienne te voir pour s’assurer que tu allais bien. Pas d’offense, lord Gaunt.”

William l’ignora et se contenta de regarder avec curiosité les deux autres jeunes hommes, qu’il ne connaissait pas. Si Orion semblait assez indifférent à sa personne (il ne lui avait jeté qu’un coup d’oeil global), Rosier lui, avait l’air de quelqu’un qui vient de découvrir son bonbon préféré en format géant. Ses yeux s’étaient écarquillés, illuminés, sa bouche s’était entrouverte et il s’était redressé de toute sa hauteur en croisant le regard de William. Et Tom reconnu cette attitude assez facilement, puisque d’habitude, c’était à lui que Rosier réservait exclusivement ce genre d’attitude. Merlin les protègent. 

Maintenant, il allait devoir trouver un moyen de se débarrasser rapidement d’eux. 

“-J’imagine que vous voudriez entrer pour boire une tasse de thé.

-Ce n’est pas de refus!s’exclama Rosier en se tournant finalement vers lui, lui adressant son habituel sourire de fidèle partisan 

-Alors entrez.”

Tom fit un geste de la main vers la porte d’entrée avant d’ouvrir le chemin, essayant d’ignorer le fait que Rosier tendait une main fébrile vers son frère en se présentant comme “Cygnus Rosier, noble descendant de la maison des Rosier”, visiblement aveugle au fait que William n’avait pas l’air d’un Sang-Pur. Bref. Le plus tôt ils auraient eu leur tasse de thé, le plus tôt il serait parti. 

Tom entra dans le salon et leur fit signe de s’installer dans le canapé et les fauteuils avant d’appeler Picko pour lui demander du thé et des collations. L’elfe de maison, très honorée de faire le service pour de noble Sang-Purs, s’inclina tellement avant de disparaître que son front touchait le tapis sur le sol. Beaucoup trop zélée. Mais bon. Inspirant discrètement par le nez, Tom s’assit avec élégance dans un des fauteuils, se tournant vers ses partisans. Orion regardait autour de lui, Malfoy fixé le sol en lançant de temps en temps un regard par en-dessous à Tom (encore gêné hein) et Rosier dévorait littéralement William du regard. William qui finit par se tourner vers Tom.

“-Je vais vous laisser alors.

-Oh, il ne faut pas partir pour nous!s'exclama Rosier en se redressant.On ne veut pas vous chasser de chez vous. 

-J’espère bien.répondit William en lui offrant un sourire. Je vais juste vous laisser parler entre vous, moi j’ai encore du boulot.”

Et sans attendre une réponse de plus, il sortit du salon en deux grandes enjambées, laissant au petit groupe de Serpentards la souveraineté du salon. Tom se détendit légèrement. Maintenant, il était parfaitement dans son élément (si on enlevait la grosse tâche blanche dans son dos). 

“-Alors.dit-il, créant aussitôt un silence dans la pièce. J’imagine que vous avez une bonne raison de vous trouver ici.

-Bien sûr que oui!répondit Rosier en lui souriant. Nous voulions prendre de tes nouvelles.

-Pour cela, vous auriez pu simplement m’envoyer des lettres.

-Ce n’est pas la même chose! Malfoy nous avait tellement parlé de ton frère aîné, et toi aussi, alors nous étions curieux de le voir en vrai!

-Parle pour toi, Rosier.grogna Orion en prenant la tasse de thé qui venait d’apparaître à côté de lui. Je t’ai dit cent fois que nous aurions dû lui demander la permission avant. C’est ce que font les personnes civilisées.

-Effectivement.

-Oh, Gaunt, nous ne voulions pas être impoli! Tu sais que nous ne te manquerons jamais de respect!”

Tom ne répondit pas et se contenta d’un sourire en coin. Bien entendu, ces trois garçons étaient ses plus fidèles partisans. C’était juste de la curiosité mal placée. Il allait devoir les punir quand même, mais pas besoin de les bannir de son cercle intime. 

Il pris sa tasse de thé et en but une gorgée avant de la reposer pour regarder tour à tour Black, Rosier et Malfoy qui se tenaient là, l’air fébriles pour la plupart. Ils attendaient qu’il parle. Bien. 

“-Eh bien puisque vous venez prendre de mes nouvelles: elles sont excellentes, je vous remercie.dit-il d’une voix douce 

-Ton frère et toi semblait proche.intervint Black 

-En effet, nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés depuis le début de l’été. Il était assez inquiet pour moi, avec toute cette histoire de pétrification à Poudlard.”

Les garçons se sourirent mutuellement d’un air entendu.

“-Lui as-tu dit la vérité?demanda Malfoy 

-Non. Il n’y en a pas besoin. Il sait qui sont nos ancêtres et je pense qu’il a au moins compris une bonne partie de l’histoire.”

  
Encore un mensonge.

“-De plus, ses intérêts ne se portent pas sur Poudlard.

-Bien sûr! En étant le conjureur de sorts des Sangs-Purs, il doit avoir un pied dans chaque domaine important de notre monde! Mes parents n’arrêtent pas de dire que nous devrions nous offrir ses services, car il paraît qu’il est excellent dans son domaine.

-Bien entendu qu’il l’est. 

-T’as-t-il présenté à quelques sorciers du Ministère?

-Pas encore. Tout simplement parce que je ne lui ai pas encore fait part de mes ambitions.

-Tes ambitions, Tom? 

-J’ai l’intention de devenir Ministre de la magie.”

Le silence suivit cette déclaration. Silence où ses “amis” se regardèrent entre eux avant que Rosier ne bondisse sur ses pieds et se mettent à fouiller dans son sac en s’exclamant que c’était une nouvelle qui se fêtait. Il en sortit une bouteille de whisky Pur-Feu de première qualité et entreprit de l’ouvrir pendant que Tom rappelait Picko pour lui demander des verres à whisky. Il souriait intérieurement de l’enthousiasme de Rosier, il n’en attendait pas moins de sa part. Quand ils eurent un verre chacun dans la main, Rosier se leva pour porter un toast à Tom, “futur Ministre de la Magie, et celui qui rétablira l’honneur des sorcier et la prospérité de notre monde”. 

  
  


Tom ne savait honnêtement pas trop si c’était la nécessité de leur parler ou si c’était les trois verres de whisky qu’il avait bu à la suite les uns des autres qui l’avaient poussé à dire oui quand Rosier lui avait demandé l’autorisation, pour eux trois, de rester quelques jours dans la maison des Gaunt. Mais il avait dit oui et, après un dîner ponctué des bavardages infatigables de Rosier envers lui et son frère, tout ce beau monde prenait place dans la chambre d’ami et la chambre de Tom (qui n’était pas ravi de partager son espace, mais après tout, c’était nécessaire). Et il le fallait. 

Son camarade de chambre était Malfoy, qui posait son sac sur le lit d’appoint que l’elfe de maison avait fait apparaître magiquement, prenant visiblement soin de ne pas regarder Tom dans les yeux. Depuis son arrivée, il passait son temps à regarder Tom mais à détourner le regard dès qu’il s’apercevait que Tom regardait dans sa direction. Il n’avait presque pas ouvert la bouche de la soirée, ce qui était assez inhabituel. Et Tom n’était pas assez idiot pour savoir à quoi c’était dû. Et ça l’amusait terriblement. 

Il se changea lentement, remplaçant ses vêtements de jour par un pyjama, sans chercher à se cacher, sachant qu’Abraxas ne manquerait pas un de ses mouvements. 

“-Alors, tu es bel et bien persuadé cette fois que William n’est pas un fou dangereux bon pour l’asile?demanda-il d’un air détaché”

Le silence lui répondit, ce qui l’irrita passablement. Il se tourna vers son invité, qui fixait la couverture avec obstination. 

‘-Quand je pose une question, j’attends une réponse, Malfoy.”

Le concerné sursauta légèrement et se pinça la lèvre inférieure, ayant l’air de peser le pour et le contre d’une réponse pendant quelques instants. Finalement, il se décida à parler. 

“-Je...J’avoue qu’il était très agréable ce soir. Et il a l’air de beaucoup tenir à toi. 

-Bien. 

-Et j’imagine que depuis le début de l’été, tu ne l’as pas vu faire quelque chose qui indiquerait une quelconque instabilité dangereuse pour ta personne, alors je suppose que tout va pour le mieux et que tu n’as pas besoin que je m’inquiète pour toi.

-Je suis très heureux de te l’entendre dire.

-... 

-Et maintenant, parlons de ce qui est important.

-Important?”

Abraxas sursauta en voyant que son “ami” s’était rapproché de lui jusqu’à entrer dans son espace vital, si près qu’il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de sa peau. Il lui souriait, de ce sourire enjôleur et calme qui faisait craquer tout le monde autour de lui, de ses partisans à ses professeurs. Un sourire dont Abraxas connaissait parfaitement la signification: Tom avait besoin qu’il fasse quelque chose pour lui. 

“-Oui, ce qui est important.répéta Tom dans un ronronnement, lui souriant d’un air carnassier. J’imagine que tu as entendu ce que j’avais l’intention de faire, une fois sorti de notre dernière année de Poudlard. 

-Bien...Bien sûr que oui… 

-Et je voulais donc savoir si j’avais ton soutien pour cette cause.

-Bien entendu que tu...Que tu as mon soutien, Tom. Pour toujours. 

-Je suis rassuré, car je n’aimerais pas que tu penses que je me détourne de mon ambition première, qui est de réformer le monde sorcier tout entier. 

-Bien...Bien sûr que non, je sais que tu es toujours fidèle à tes idées et à tes ambitions...Tu as simplement choisi un autre chemin pour les mettre à exécution et je...Je trouve que c’est d’autant plus une bonne idée. Il faut réformer le système de l’intérieur. 

-Heureux que tu le comprennes. 

-Alors...Qu’est-ce que tu dois me dire d’important?...   
-Eh bien, ça ne t’échappera pas que, même si je porte aujourd’hui le nom de Gaunt, descendant direct de Salazar Serpentard, mes ancêtres ne sont pas exactement des personnes particulièrement importantes dans notre société actuelle.

-Mais tu vas réparer ça…. 

-Bien entendu. Mais ce n’est pas quelque chose que je pourrais faire tout seul.”

Il les renversa sur le lit, Tom se plaçant naturellement sur le dessus, retenant un rire en voyant qu’Abraxas retenait son souffle. 

“-Je me suis donc demandé si je pouvais compter sur le nom de Malfoy pour m’aider dans cette tâche ardue et compliquée.

-Je...Je….Je vais demander à mon père...Il est dans le Ministère…

-Je sais bien. Et tu pourrais sans aucun doute faire en sorte qu’il chuchote mon nom aux bonnes personnes à son lieu de travail. 

-Bien...Bien sûr Tom…

-A la bonne heure. Et tu sais Abraxas, que si ça fonctionne, comme ça doit fonctionner, je n’oublierais pas à qui je devrais mon poste...Et tu pourrais….disons profiter, de ma reconnaissance.”

D’un mouvement de hanche, il appuya son bassin contre l’entrejambe d’Abraxas, imprimant un mouvement léger de frottement. Malfoy s’étrangla à moitié en inspirant brutalement et Tom sentit presque immédiatement qu’il devenait dur sous lui. Il sourit. Trop facile. 

“-Je...J’y penserais…

-Alors c’est parfait.”

Et il se releva pour aller vers son lit, laissant sa malheureuse victime essoufflée, les cheveux en bataille et avec une érection douloureuse dans son pantalon. Abraxas le fixer d’un air à la fois tellement allumé et tellement malheureux que s’en était risible. Mais il ne protesta pas, il ne poursuivit pas Tom, il ne supplia pas pour qu’ils continuent. A la place, il se redressa et alla se cacher sous la couette, éteignant sa lumière au passage, tirant les rideaux autour de son lit. Il avait sans doute placé un charme de silence, parce que Tom ne l’entendait même pas bouger. 

  
Tom s’allongea aussi et tira les rideaux, satisfait de sa journée. Toujours parvenir à tirer l’utile de l’inconnu, voilà un talent qui lui était toujours utile. Utiliser son corps et les sentiments de quelqu’un d’autre pour parvenir à ses fins, voilà un autre talent qu’il savait utiliser. 

Pas de remords, jamais. Les remords étaient pour les faibles. Il n’avait pas le temps pour ça, il avait un monde à construire, un empire à solidifier et son éternité à préparer. Et il gagnerait, parce que lui ne se laissait pas dicter sa conduite et ses pensées par ses instincts. C’était d’ailleurs quelque chose qu’il ne comprenait pas: comment Abraxas pouvait-il être à ce point manipulable, juste parce qu’il avait envie de lui? Et il n’était pas le seul, d’ailleurs. Comment le sexe pouvait-il donc à ce point faire perdre aux gens le sens commun? Parce qu’il y en avait, des histoires de personnes commettait des idioties ou perdant la vie “par amour”. Dumbledore lui avait d’ailleurs dit que sa mère était morte “d’un coeur brisé”. Pouvait-on faire plus pathétique? Aux yeux de Tom, elle aurait dû se battre. Pour lui. Parce qu’il était son fils. Tout ça à cause de son Moldu de père.    
Tom s’endormit sur ces pensées, mêlant projet politique et réflexion sur la nature humaine compliquée et ses incompréhensions de celle-ci. Au moins était-il sûr de ne pas se laisser prendre à un tel piège. 

Le reste du séjour de ses “amis”, qui dura en tout quatre jours, se passa sans encombre, dans leur maison familiale, mis à part que Rosier semblait chaque jour un peu plus décidé à attirer William sous ses draps avant de partir. Il avait mené l’enquête auprès de Tom, lui demandant si son frère fréquentait quelqu’un, s’il avait quelqu’un en vue, quel était le genre de personnes qui lui plaisaient...Tom lui avait dit que son frère était célibataire et, de là, ça avait était le signal du départ. Il faisait un véritable numéro de parade nuptiale dès que William était dans la pièce et rien ne semblait pouvoir le décourager. Même le jour où William revint du travail sur-excité, tenant à bout de bras ce qui ressemblait à un cerveau humain pourvu de longues et immondes tentacules, Rosier avait été le premier à s’exclamer, avec un manque de sincérité qui n’avait pas échappé à Tom, à quel point c’était une découverte fascinante. Tom, lui, avait été plutôt occupé à essayer de persuader son frère de lâcher cette horreur qui enroulait une à une ses tentacules autour du cou de William, dans le but évident de l’étrangler, sans que celui-ci ne semble en faire cas, trop occupé à expliquer où il l’avait trouvé et pourquoi son client s’en était débarrassé (la réponse étant que cette chose avait étranglé à mort le chat familial, puis sa propre épouse et deux domestiques) (ça commençait à faire beaucoup de cadavres quand même). Ils avaient manqué l’incident domestique quand, après être parvenu à faire lâcher prise à cet horrible masse grise et gluante, Tom avait tenté d’y mettre le feu. William avait vertement défendu son bien, en disant notamment que ce “pauvre artefact était incompris”. 

Voilà de quoi donner des inquiétudes à Tom pour la survie de son frère quand il n’était pas là, mais apparemment pas de quoi décourager Rosier qui avait paradé comme un paon autour de William sans discontinuer. Et cela avait eu pour effet de terriblement énervé Tom, sans qu’il ne comprenne pourquoi. Mais le fait de voir Rosier rouler des muscles et des hanches dès que William était dans la pièce, de roucouler littéralement quand il parlait ou de papillonner furieusement des cils en le regardant, ça lui donnait des envies de meurtres. Il détestait voir ça (et il était d’ailleurs persuadé que sans son éducation de Sang-Pur, Rosier se serait tout simplement jeté sur William ou lui aurait demandé carrément de le sauter). La seule chose qui consolait Tom, c’est que Will y semblait parfaitement indifférent.   
  
Jusqu’au jour de leur départ où, toujours observateur, Tom remarqua un gros suçon à la base du cou de Rosier. D’ailleurs, celui-ci semblait plus que satisfait depuis le matin et il avait un sourire béat qu’il n’arrivait pas tout à fait à contenir. Mais Tom ne disait rien. Jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient partis (avec bien des remerciements pour l’hospitalité) et que les deux Gaunt se retrouve tous les deux, seuls dans l’entrée de leur maison.

“-Tu as cédé aux avances de Rosier?

-De quoi?

-Tu as couché avec lui?

-Oui, hier soir. Il me l’a demandé. Je l’aime bien, ton ami, il était très gentil. Et très amusant.”

Et cette confession alluma un véritable feu de rage à l’intérieur de Tom, qui ressentit soudain l’envie de transplaner avec le cerveau à tentacule (qui flottait maintenant dans un énorme aquarium avec le doux surnom d’Henry) (sérieusement, il allait jeter cette fichu chose avant de repartir à Poudlard) pour le lancer sur Rosier et le regarder lentement agoniser. Et ce n’était pas tant cette envie de meurtre qui le faisait s’interroger, parce qu’il en avait déjà eu plusieurs (et après tout, il avait déjà du sang sur les mains, donc un peu plus ou un peu moins, ça ne changeait pas grand chose). Non, la seule chose étrange, c’est que Tom n’avait aucune idée de pourquoi il se sentait tellement furieux et tellement jaloux. Mais ça le brûlait de l’intérieur. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine (en priant pour que je sois à l'heure), n'hésitez pas à commenter mon travail, prenez bien soin de vous.


	9. L'art et la manière des relations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous, je vous présente donc le nouveau chapitre, qui m'auras donné du mal mais dont je suis au final assez satisfaite. J'espère que vous l'aimerez également!   
> Je vous prévient que ce chapitre contient une scène de nature sexuelle et des pensées incestueuses qui peuvent être dérangeantes si vous y êtes sensibles.

Tom poussa un grognement agacé en entendant le cliquetis de l’horloge dans le salon qui indiquait qu’il était déjà 11h du matin. Et William n’était toujours pas levé, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il était assis seul dans le salon, en train de lire les journaux du matin, avec pour seule compagnie sa tasse de thé et Henry, toujours là (verser du poison dans l’eau de l’aquarium n’avait eu pour effet que d’agiter le machin, dans ce qui semblait être une réaction à des chatouilles ou de l’excitation. Yeurk.), au-dessus de la cheminée. Ce n’était pas tant la compagnie du cerveau flottant qui rendait Tom ronchon, mais le fait que William est décidé de ce jour-là pour faire une grasse matinée, alors qu’ils étaient censés se rendre ensemble sur le Chemin de Traverse. Officiellement, pour faire les achats de rentrée de Tom et profiter d’un moment entre frères, officieusement parce que Tom savait que cette semaine là, les membres du Ministères se trouvaient sur place, pour se montrer en famille ou pour des réunions officieuses dans les bars. Merci aux informations de Malfoy. 

Et il était absolument hors de question que la paresse de son aîné lui fasse manquer sa première chance de se faire bien voir de ses futurs collègues. Posant sa tasse, Tom se leva, esquiva la tentacule qui émergeait de l’aquarium (et y répondant par une pichenette sur l’aquarium), et se dirigea d’un pas ferme et décidé jusqu’à la chambre de William dont il ouvrit la porte. La lumière qui régnait à l’intérieur le surpris d’abord. Puisque William dormait, il s’attendait à ce que les rideaux et les volets soient fermés, mais apparemment le grand soleil d’été ne dérangeait pas son frère, qui, en plein milieu de son lit, dormait à poings fermés, le visage enfoncé dans son oreiller. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas s’étouffer?

Grognant, Tom s’avança et lui secoua l’épaule en répétant “William debout! Réveille toi!”. Un “Laisse-moi” marmonné fut la seule réponse qu’il obtint. 

“-Réveille-toi, la matinée est déjà presque finie et on doit aller au Chemin de Traverse.

-Mmmmrrrr….Vas-y seul….

-Et je fais comment sans mon permis de transplaner? Hors de question que je prenne une journée de voiture moldu pour y aller! Lève-toi!

-mmmmh...Suis fatigué… 

-Tu n’avais qu’à te coucher plus tôt!

-’Toi qui parles….”

Oh, bon sang! Marmonnant un “Tu te lèves!” autoritaire, Tom attrapa le drap et le retira d’un coup sec...Avant de suspendre son geste par un sursaut et un rougissement à faire pâlir d’envie une tomate bien mûre.    
Visiblement, William avait trop chaud la nuit pour dormir dans un pyjama. Et les sous-vêtements étaient aussi en option. Si bien que Tom venait de le dévoiler dans le plus simple appareil. Étouffant un cri, Tom laissa retomber le drap et détourna le regard, horriblement gêné, tandis que William se contentait de bailler et de mettre la tête sous son oreiller, visiblement pas dérangé par les petits courants d’air frais qui traversaient la fenêtre ouverte et lui donnaient la chair de poule. Merlin, pourquoi Tom avait-il un frère qui n’avait aucune notion de pudeur?

“-Tu pourrais mettre au moins un caleçon! 

-C’toi qui a soulevé le drap...A tes risques et périls…. 

-Alors lève-toi et couvre toi, au moins! 

-Tes fait pareil, tu connais…”

Et, pour ne rien arranger, William roula, passant d’allonger sur le ventre à sur le dos, exhibant le reste de son anatomie. Tom leva aussitôt les yeux au plafond et s’interdit formellement de les baisser, malgré une étrange et brûlante envie qui lui tordait le ventre. Aucune idée de pourquoi il se sentait à la fois si gêné et en même temps si intéressé. Les douches à Poudlard était commune et il avait plus d’une fois vu ses camarades de dortoirs sortir vêtus uniquement d’une serviette, parfois même moins, et il n’en avait jamais ressenti plus qu’une indifférence morne et glacé. C’était nouveau. Et Tom se méfiait de la nouveauté comme de la peste. 

“-Tu...Heu...Tu m’as promis que tu viendrais avec moi. 

-Mmmh...Dans ce cas alors…”

Du coin de l’oeil, Tom pouvait vaguement apercevoir la silhouette de son frère se relever dans le lit et s’étirer avec un bâillement sonore avant de sortir du lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Toujours sans vêtement. Quand il le sentit derrière lui, Tom s’autorisa à baisser les yeux, les plongeants sur les draps blancs et froissés, qui conservaient encore la forme du corps de William. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait failli perdre le contrôle de lui-même et de...De faire quoi d’ailleurs? Qu’allait-il faire, s’il avait vu? Pourquoi avait-il à ce point refusé de voir l’entrejambe de William? Pas par pudeur, il ne l’était pas spécialement. 

Parce qu’il avait senti, dans une cohérence confuse, qu’il aurait pu perdre le contrôle de lui-même. 

“-Reprend toi un peu, Tom! s’intima-il en sortant de la pièce, secouant la tête sous le regard confus de Picko”

Mais il allait falloir qu’il se penche sur ces envies étranges. Rosier devait l’avoir contaminé, avec son attitude libidineuse. 

  
  


Y avait-il un jour où le Chemin de Traverse n’était pas blindé par la foule? Tom marmonna quand un badaud lui écrasa le pied pour la cinquième fois en dix minutes et donna un discret coup de coude à son voisin qui se collait un peu trop à lui. Pendant ce temps, William regardait les vitrines des boutiques, portant dans ses bras les quelques fournitures qu’ils avaient déjà achetés et que Tom lui avait confié, pour avoir les mains libres et pouvoir consulter sa liste comme ils le voulaient. 

“-Bon sang, ce que les gens sont impolis.marmonna Tom pour lui-même, jetant un regard noir à un passant

-C’est toi qui a voulu venir aujourd’hui.rappela William d’un ton indifférent”

Il avait encore sur la joue la trace de son oreiller et ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés. On aurait dit un hibou au réveil. En tout cas, Screech, qu’ils avaient fini par définitivement adopté comme hibou postal de la famille malgré sa tendance à manger les doigts des gens, ressemblait exactement à ça quand on venait le réveiller pour porter une lettre.

“-Je sais que c’est moi qui voulais venir.répondit Toma avec mauvaise humeur, biffant quelques éléments de sa liste d’un trait de plume. Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps pour obtenir mes fournitures, c’est un coup à ne plus pouvoir avoir ce dont j’ai besoin. 

-Bien entendu, rien à voir avec la présence des politiciens aujourd’hui ici, hein?

-Tu me connais, tu sais que je ne suis pas de ce genre-là.”

Pour toute réponse, William lui envoya une pichenette et lui désigna un groupe qui entrait dans un des pubs longeant l’allée commerçante. Leurs robes chics, et surtout leur capes, frappés du blason du Ministère de la Magie ne permettait pas le doute sur leur identité. C’était le groupe de sortie des membres du Ministère. 

“-Dis-moi William, est-ce que tu serais tenté par une Bierraubeurre?demanda Tom d’un ton détaché en roulant soigneusement sa liste pour la mettre dans sa poche 

-Tiens donc, quelle idée inopinée.”

Les deux Gaunts fendirent la foule de leur mieux pour entrer ensuite dans le bar, William gloussant en voyant Tom jeter d’abord un coup d’oeil à son reflet pour s’assurer que sa tenue était impeccable. Le jeune homme lui jeta ensuite un regard un peu agacé, lui faisant signe d’arranger ses cheveux, ce à quoi William répondit par un tirement de langue. Ce n’était pas lui qui allait cirer des pompes après tout, il n’avait pas besoin de bien présenter. 

Ils entrèrent dans le pub, qui était étrangement vide par rapport à l’agitation qui régnait dans la rue. Seuls quelques consommateurs, par groupe de deux ou trois discutés, penchés pour certain sur leurs verres, d’autres picorant dans des assiettes à la propreté douteuse. Et, au centre, trônant dans une large table, le groupe qui les intéressaient. Ils avaient enlevé leur capes et discutaient avec passion entre eux, des éclats de rire échappant de temps en temps du groupe. Ils étaient tous assez jeunes, certains plus proches des trente que des quarante ans et, au centre de tout ce beau monde, trônait une personne que Tom connaissait bien. Horace Slughorn en personne. Coup de veine, mais pas si étonnant que ça, vu que le Ministère actuel était plein de ses anciens étudiants et de gens avec qui il avait des contacts. Mais c’était une grande chance pour Tom, parce que maintenant il avait une bonne raison de s’approcher d’eux. Et, autre chance, ce fut Slughorn qui le remarqua en premier.

“-Tom, mon garçon!s’exclama-il en levant les bras en reconnaissant un de ses étudiants favoris. Que fais-tu donc ici?

-Bonjour professeur.répondit Tom en s’approchant, son air le plus poli et le plus charmant sur le visage. Je suis en train d’acheter les fournitures pour la rentrée à venir, mais il y a une telle foule chez le libraire que mon frère à proposait que nous venions nous abriter ici quelques temps, pour que cela se dégage. 

-Ah oui votre frère! Je suppose que c’est ce jeune homme là?”

Slughorn se pencha, d’un air curieux, pour regarder William, absorber par l’admiration d’une peinture exposée sur le mur du pub. 

“-En effet, c’est bien lui.confirma Tom”

Il se retira du groupe quelques secondes, le temps de ramener de force William vers eux.

“-Je vous présente William Gaunt, mon frère aîné.dit Tom en direction de son professeur, prenant soin d’ignorer les autres convives à la table, qui avaient écourtés leur conversation pour les écouter

-Ah, enchanté Monsieur Gaunt!s’exclama Slughorn en lui attrapant la main pour la secouer d’un air ravi. Vous ne savez pas comme je suis content de pouvoir vous parler! Depuis que Tom vous a découvert, c’est un garçon changé! Oh, bien sûr, depuis sa première année il a toujours était un étudiant exceptionnel, peut-être même le meilleur de tous!

-Vous me flattez trop, professeur. 

-Mais non mais non! Je sais ce que je dis, et croyez-moi, Monsieur Gaunt, ou puis-je vous appeler William? Bref! Tom a toujours été un étudiant exceptionnel, et un préfet hors pair, mais depuis que vous êtes dans sa vie, il redécouvre la joie de vivre, et j’en suis fort heureux pour lui! C’est un garçon brillant, promis à un avenir prospère et il méritait d’avoir sa propre famille! Et il n’y a aucun doute que vous allez l’aider à s’épanouir! J’en parlais justement au directeur Dippet peu avant les vacances d’été d’ailleurs! Vous êtes conjureur de sorts il me semble? 

-Oui. 

-Eh bien, dans ce cas vous connaissez beaucoup de monde! J’imagine que certains de mes amis ici présents vous connaissent?”

Disant cela, le professeur se tourna vers ses compagnons de tables, les interrogeant du regard. La majorité hocha la tête avec un sourire, l’un d’entre eux ajoutant même qu’il avait renvoyé tous ses autres conjureurs parce que William faisait à lui seul le travail de toute une équipe et que son travail était bien supérieur. Le “merci” qui échappa de la bouche du concerné avait l’air aussi indifférent que son expression le laissait supposer et il pris congé pour retourner admirer la peinture, laissant Slughorn visiblement surpris de ce départ. 

“-Ne le prenez pas personnellement, professeur.dit Tom avec un sourire d’excuse. Mon frère est assez mal à l’aise avec les étrangers, il à dû mal à leur parler. Parfois, il a même du mal à démarcher ses clients! 

-Ah, ça, je peux le confirmer!s’exclama une des personnes à la table, un homme assez grand, aux cheveux noirs et au visage ordinaire. Quand il est venu dans notre maison de campagne, c’est tout juste si nous avons pu lui décrocher un mot! 

-Il ne faut pas le prendre personnellement, c’est juste qu’il n’est pas habitué à ce genre d’éloges.dit Tom d’un air chagrin en se tournant vers lui. Mon frère et moi-même avons eu des périodes assez compliquées avant de nous réunir, nous avons malheureusement connu des Moldus peut...tolérant envers les sorciers.

-Oh, toutes mes excuses. Vous devez être heureux d’être ensemble maintenant!

-Oui, très heureux. Nous prenons soin l’un de l’autre.

-Rien de bien étonnant venant de votre part, Tom!s’exclama Slughorn d’un ton joyeux en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l’épaule. Mais pourquoi ne pas vous asseoir un peu avec nous? Je vous présenterais mes amis! 

-Je ne voudrais pas déranger, professeur.

-Vous ne dérangez pas du tout mon garçon! Prenez donc un siège!”

Tom s'assit modestement sur la chaise que son professeur de potion venait de conjurer, feignant la gêne et la timidité, sachant par expérience que peu de gens lui résistait quand il faisait ça. Horace Slughorn entreprit de lui présenter un par un les personnes attablées face à lui, et qui occupait respectivement des postes au Département des sports magiques, au Département des Lois et de la Justice et au Département de la Protection du Secret et des Moldus. Enfin, Slughorn le présenta lui-même comme “son étudiant le plus brillant depuis de nombreuses années à Poudlard, préfet en chef des Serpentards et héritier des Gaunt”. Si Tom n’avait pas été aussi conscient de sa propre importance, il aurait pu en rougir! Il se contenta de baisser modestement les yeux, provoquant le rire de son professeur qui lui claqua l’épaule à deux ou trois reprises.

“-Ah mon cher Tom, pas la peine d’être si gêné, je ne fais qu énoncer les faits!s’exclama-il d’un ton joyeux. Combien de fois ai-je prédit, pendant votre première année,que vous seriez préfet et préfet en chef ensuite! Et voyez, j’ai eu raison! Je sais reconnaître le talent quand je le vois! Et je peux le dire Tom, vous ferez de grandes choses,de très grandes choses! 

-Avez-vous des ambitions?intervient un des hommes, un de ceux qui travaillaient au Département des sports magiques

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas si cela est réalisable, mais j’aimerais travailler au Ministère.

-En voilà une excellente nouvelle! s’exclama Slughorn, ravi. Dans quel domaine?

-Merci professeur. J’aimerais travailler au coeur même du Ministère, donc dans le département central, celui des Lois et de la Justice je suppose. Mais j’ignore par où commencer, quand on n’a pas de relation comme moi, il est difficile de s’introduire dans ce monde.

-Oh, pour ça mon garçon il n’y a pas d’inquiétude à avoir! Vous savez que je connais du monde dans le Ministère actuel, d’ailleurs tous ceux que vous voyez ici ont été recommandés par moi-même! Et quand je recommande quelqu’un, il y a une excellente raison!”

Les autres échangèrent des doux sourire, où Tom ne recèle rien de plus que de l’amusement, loin de l’agacement que lui inspire le comportement de son professeur. Peut-être qu’ils l'apprécient réellement. Étrange. 

“-C’est vrai professeur, vous nous avez donné à chacun une chance de faire nos preuves dans le monde du Ministère. Mais Tom, si je peux vous appeler Tom-

-Vous pouvez, j’en suis honoré. 

-Parfait! Alors Tom, il faut savoir que le monde de la politique est dur, particulièrement à notre époque! La fin de la guerre contre Grindelwald a laissé de nombreux pays, dont le nôtre, en chantier et tout est à reconstruire, aussi bien du point-de-vue physique que du point-de-vue de nos relations avec l’étranger. 

-J’en suis parfaitement conscient, Monsieur, et je veux justement aider à cette tâche. Je pense que je peux m’y rendre utile, sans vouloir me vanter bien entendu.

-Ah Tom, ne soyez pas si modeste!dit Slughorn en secouant la tête, en lui donnant un verre. Un peu de whisky pur malt! Bien qu’officiellement, cela ne soit qu’un peu de Bierraubeurre, nous ne pouvons pas faire boire les mineurs, bien sûr! 

-Bien entendu professeur. Merci.

-Je disais donc: ne l’écoutait pas, Georges, quand il vous dit ce genre de choses! Tom peut totalement faire la différence! C’est un esprit brillant, qui s’illustre dans tout, de l’arithmancie à l’art des potions! Poussé dans la bonne direction et vous avez en face de vous le futur Ministre de la Magie!

-Oh, je ne vise pas si haut…

-Et vous devriez! Vous devriez!”

Tom pris une gorgée de son verre, savourant la chaleur de la boisson alcoolisée qui coulait dans sa gorge, pour retenir son sourire. Bien entendu que c’était ce qu’il vise. Mais il fallait commencer par le plus bas.

“-Vous entrez en septième année?demanda celui qui se nomme donc Georges. Qu’avez-vous pris pour vos ASPICS? 

-Autant que je le pouvais donc toutes les matières.

-Toutes? Vous allez avoir une année bien chargée!

-J’en suis conscient, mais je ne pouvais pas choisir. Je suis curieux de tous les domaines, et je pense qu’en savoir autant que possible est toujours utile! 

-Sur ce point, je suis entièrement d’accord avec vous. Je pense que je peux parler de vous à mon supérieur, nous avons toujours besoin de monde dans notre Département…

-Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre générosité.

-Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour ça! L’expérience m’a appris qu’il fallait être fou pour ignorer les personnes que notre cher professeur Slughorn recommande!”

Il leva son verre en direction du maître des potions avec un sourire, et reçu en réponse un grand rire bienveillant. Tom sourit également, et entreprit de continuer son opération de séduction, en interrogeant avec passion chacun sur les aspects de leur métier (un bureau spécialement pour déterminer la norme des poignées des balais de courses? Sérieusement, le Département des sports magiques n’a rien à faire), sous le regard bienveillant et satisfait du professeur Slughorn, pendant que William sortait de la boutique pour faire un tour. 

  
  


Le soir même, Tom mettait soigneusement ses affaires dans sa malle neuve (après avoir joyeusement lancé aux ordures celle qu’il utilisait auparavant, usée jusqu’à la corde et qui lui faisait honte), tout en racontant à voix haute la conversation qu’il avait entretenue dans le pub et qui avait duré en tout deux bonnes heures. Deux heures où il s’était assuré que son nom serait chuchoté dans les couloirs du Ministère et deux heures pour que les personnes entourant Slughorn le trouve prometteur et charmant. 

De l’autre côté de la porte, dans la salle de bain, William l’écoutait et lui répondait, tout en se séchant à la sortie de la douche. Connaissant la propension qu’avait son frère à sortir sans vêtements, Tom prenait soin de tourner le dos à la porte, pour éviter une surprise.

“-Il va donc en discuter avec son supérieur et me prévenir par chouette.termina Tom en pliant soigneusement ses nouvelles robes. J’imagine que je vais devoir aller à un ou deux rendez-vous pour le rencontrer ensuite.

-Et ça te rend nerveux?

-Absolument pas. 

-Pas étonnant! Bat des cils comme tu le faisais là-bas et fais ta petite moue, tu auras tout ce que tu veux!

-D’autres bons conseils à me donner?

-Tu peux directement le sucer, sinon, ça ira plus vite!

-Tu devrais avoir honte de ce que tu dis à ton frère cadet! 

-Oups, mes excuses! Je pensais qu’avec un ami comme ce Rosier, tu n’étais pas resté si chaste!” 

Tom marmonna que Rosier était de toute façon un homme mort et qu’il ne le savait pas encore. 

“-De toute façon, je suis sûr que tu es plus que qualifié pour obtenir ce poste bien avant de finir ton année d’école! 

-Bien entendu!”

Tom se tourna et figea quelques secondes. William était bien habillé, de son pyjama cette fois, mais il n’avait pas complètement remonté son pantalon, qui laissait entrevoir un début de toison noire, d’une petite ligne qui devait partir de son nombril jusqu’à son entrejambe. Il ne voyait rien d’autre, mais d’une certaine façon, c’était presque pire que ce qu’il n’avait pas vu le matin même. En une seconde, le feu brûlant dans son ventre était de retour. Bon sang, ce devait être les hormones. Il allait devoir se calmer. 

Le soir même, enfoncé dans son lit, le visage dans son oreiller pour ne pas être entendu de William s’il venait à passer dans le couloir (ce qui était peu probable vu l’heure tardive mais on n’était jamais trop prudent), Tom était occupé, une main dans son pantalon, à se toucher pour se soulager. Sa main passait, tantôt lentement, tantôt plus rapidement, sur son sexe en érection. Les yeux fermés, la respiration haletante, il repensait à la fellation qu’Abraxas lui avait donné, son expression, ses yeux humides, les sons qu’il faisait, le bien que ça lui procurait, avec la vague de chaleur qui lui traversait tout le dos en lui donnant la chair de poule. Il accéléra encore un peu ses mouvements, ses hanches donnant des petits coups dans le vide, les jambes frottant contre les draps soyeux. Plus il se sentait approcher, et plus le visage d’Abraxas dans ses pensées se transformait lentement, sans qu’il ne le remarque vraiment, trop concentré sur les sensations délicieuses qu’il ressentait. Arrivé à un certain point, il attrapa dans sa bouche un morceau de l’oreiller et le mordit férocement, en équilibre sur l’avant de son corps, tandis que son autre main glissait vers l’arrière. La sensation sur l’anus était un peu étrange mais combinée avec la masturbation, c’était très agréable. L’arrière-train relevés, ses doigts bougeaient de façon mal coordonnées, les sensations de plaisir deviennent trop intenses, sa respiration trop forte et sa vision commencée à se troubler. Et finalement, il eu un orgasme. Ce n’était pas la première fois, mais celui-ci fut particulièrement intense et il s'arrête net en entendant le nom qu’il avait marmonné dans l’oreiller. “William”. La pièce resta silencieuse, à l’exception de sa respiration saccadée, tandis qu’il prenait conscience qu’il venait de se donner le meilleur orgasme de sa vie en pensant à son frère. Merlin, pourquoi? 

Ignorant, le sperme qui décorait son ventre, Tom roula sur le dos et se passa les mains sur le visage, la respiration maintenant contrôlée et plus lente. Il venait de se masturber et l’objet de son fantasme avait été son frère aîné, dormant à quelques pas de là. Ne pouvait-il pas penser à n’importe qui, de tous? 

D’abord, Tom n’était pas gay. Ou en tout cas, il ne se sentait pas comme ça. Même si, en y réfléchissant bien, il ne s’était jamais réellement penché sur ses préférences de genre ou de sexe. Il s’en fichait. Les gens n’étaient que des corps, dont il se servait pour parvenir à ses fins. La fellation qu’Abraxas lui avait faite, ce n’était que pour asseoir un peu plus sa domination sur sa personne, pas parce qu’il trouvait Abraxas beau ou particulièrement attirant. Il y avait pris un plaisir certain, bien entendu, et s’en était servi comme “support” pour s’exciter, mais de là à parler de plaisir sexuel pur… C’était très exagéré. 

Tom, en bon sorcier qu’il était, n’avait pas de problème particulier avec l’homosexualité, qui était aussi banale que les chouettes et les hiboux et ne provoquée les esclandres de personnes. Donc se torturer là-dessus aurait semblé très étrange et surtout beaucoup trop moldus aux yeux de ses compagnons et même de ses professeurs. Restait maintenant à faire le point sur l’objet de son fantasme. William. Tom était heureux d’avoir une famille, mais là cette “joie” allait peut-être un peu trop loin.

“-Bon, ce n’est pas comme si j’avais fait quelque chose de mal.pensa-il en regardant le plafond. Un fantasme n’est qu’un fantasme, tant qu’il reste dans ma tête. Et dans ma tête, je pense à ce que je veux et à qui je veux.”

Cela s’était un fait. Mais et ensuite? Allait-il pouvoir se “contenter” de garder ce fantasme? Ne risquait-il pas de vouloir plus, après? Et s’il voulait plus, justement, que faire? Devait-il en parler à William? Mais n’allait-il pas se moquer de lui? Le trouver dégoûtant?

“-On parle quand même de celui qui est né de l’inceste de ta mère et de ton oncle et qui semble plus que l’avoir accepté.pensa-il, un peu amèrement”

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que William réagirait forcément bien si son jeune frère lui sautait dessus en lui réclamant un orgasme. D’autant qu’il avait eu une aventure avec Rosier, donc la liaison pouvait continuer.   
Tom sentit une nouvelle fois cette chaleur brûlante lui mordre l’estomac et le coeur, et la reconnu pour ce que c’était cette fois: de la jalousie. La pensée de son frère et de cet imbécile de Rosier dans le même lit le faisait se consumer de jalousie et de colère. L’idée même de Rosier se pavanant chez lui, chez eux, pour faire des avances à William, ça le mettait en rage, ça lui donnait envie de lui jeter des malédictions jusqu’à le transformer en petit tas de cendres. 

“-Calme-toi...Il a juste trouvé Rosier amusant, ce n’était sans doute qu’un coup d’un soir.”

Et si ce n’était pas le cas? Si cela devenait régulier? A Poudlard, il ne pourrait pas revenir aussi souvent, et Rosier étant déjà majeur, il pouvait très bien transplaner ici sans le dire et aller retrouver le lit de William. 

Tom avait l’impression de se transformer lentement en torche humaine au fur et à mesure que sa vision devenait rouge. Hors de question que Rosier profite de la gentillesse et du besoin de contacts de son frère pour se servir de lui comme d’une poupée sexuelle. Il allait faire en sorte que William comprenne qu’il pouvait parfaitement se passer de lui. Et peut-être...Que du coup, le fantasme serait réalité. Une réalité secrète, mais une réalité. Tom ne demandait rien d’autre, tant qu’il avait ça et que William l’aimait toujours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre! N'hésitez pas à commenter mon travail, je prend toujours du plaisir à lire les commentaires. Quand à moi, je vais vous souhaiter une bonne semaine à venir, restez prudents, prenez soin de vous.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce tout premier chapitre de mon nouveau travail! Le prochain chapitre devrais arriver dans une semaine, si tout va bien. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous pensez de mon travail, ils me font toujours le plus grand plaisir. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, hydratez-vous bien et prenez soin de vous et de vos proches.


End file.
